Caught her eyes
by Caffienated
Summary: Konoha High gets a new student, A certain red head. Will Sasuke accept him or will they battle over shy little Hinata? A special split personality doesnt give a crap, but which one of these Bishonens will she choose?GaaHina, SasuHina
1. New boy

P.s DO NOT OWN NARUTO!\

* * *

Hinata sat at her desk, zoning out , not hearing a single word Kakashi sensei was saying. Hinata was thinking about what her father had said that morning. 

''Hinata,Being a Hyuuga means power and wealth,'' Hiashi,her father, said,'' But you...Just dont let that show, stop being so Timid, and weak!''

Its true her father had'nt screamed it, but his dissapointed stare had made her feel like he had slapped her. It was true, Hinata was rather weak natured, and timid...But that had just been from the way she had been raised, to follow and obey...as the Heir to The Hyuuga's Rich and Powerful name...alls she ever wanted to do was please her father, even if it meant weakening her once strong nature.

She had remembbered an assignment the class had to write about a person in the class.

Her best friends,Kiba and Ino, had written about her, the topic was to list three traits about the person they were writing about, and draw there picture, then give itto the person they were writing about.

Both Kiba's and Ino has bin practically identical both read:_ Shy,Kind,Timid._

Kiba had a stickman drawing of her, wheareas Ino's wasnt any better.

Hinata chuckled to herself remembering, the she blushed remembering she had written hers about a curtian blonde haired blue eyed boy..

Hinata looked over at Naruto.He was at the front of the room sitting next to his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's eyelids were covering his baby blues, and he drooled a little as he slept head on his desk. Suddenly a loud snore escaped his mouth, waking himself up in startled surprise. He looked around the room drowsily trying to figure out who had woken him up.

Hinata surpressed a laugh trying not to let it escape, Ino looked at her quizically,

''Whats wrong hun?'' Ino asked.

Hinata still held a hand over her mouth her face red from surpressed laughter.

Naruto still looked around oblivious to where the sound had come from, when there was a knock at the door, soon after Tsunade-sama, the principal, entered.

It looked as if a shadow had followed the principal in. Hinata soon realizing it was a student.

Hinata stared intently at the student, face hidden because he had his hood up, and head downcast hiding his face. Hinata was curious about the bor He had on rather tight blue pants, black high tops with red shoelaces, and his zip up black hoodie, a well named skateboardin ensignia covering his chest. He had a backpack on, skateboard strapped into the back of it.

She looked around the class, she wasnt the only one looking at the boy, most looking at him were of the female population of the class, she could practically hear the girls thinking whether he was 'Hot' material or not.

Tsunade was talking to Kakashi in whispered tones while the class was sizing up this new student. Tsunade gave Kakashi a smile and walked out of the classroom.

Kakashi cleared his throat getting the attention of the class to look at him not the boy.

''Hey Sensei!Whos the loner!''Sasuke asked rather loudly, smuggness rang through his voice obviously trying to get a rise out of the new boy. But the boy stood at the front of the class unfaized, to Sasuke's dislike, as if he didnt even here the raven haired boy.

He did , though, have a few of the girls giggling to Sasuke's 'Joke'.

Kakshi gave Sasuke a glare but the boy only pouted. Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and glared at the new boy.

Hinata stared at the raven haired boy, its true he was sexy, he was every girls dream boy, long legs, black silky hair that almost dared you to run your fingers through it, full lips well sculpted face, and a lean body, and broad shoulders that you just new there had to be a well toned body beneath his Blue high priced shirt. Not to meantion he was on the top 50 richest people in the world, owning a over 200 branches of five star resorts, and well made clothing establishments over the world...and so many more other things he owned but she couldnt remember.

Just like Hinata was in the 50 richest people, well family in the world. But the Uchiha name was number 15 whereas Hyuuga was number 10. Son she new what it was like to be cursed with so much money and power, well she thought it was a curse, far to much pressure for her...Her thoughts trailed off, she must have still been looking at Sasuke because next thing she knew he was glaring at her with his coal black eyes. Hinata looked away quickly blushing, she didnt like the boy herself, its true he was defenetly a boy you'd give a second glance at, but Hinata had always looked farther then skin deep, and the truth was...Sasuke was a stuck up, egotistacal asshole.

Hinata almost flinched at that mean thought when it whent through her mind, even if it was true, but she'd scold herself later as for not, she had to focus on the boy that Kakashi was about to introduce.

''Class,'' Kakashi said rathere lazely'' This is Sabaku no Gaara.''

Kakashi introduced then looked over at the boy...''Gaara'' had taken off his hood, revealing blood red hair and, Hinata chucked, he was wearing soundproof silver headphones which is why he didnt hear what Sasuke had said.

Sasuke seemed to notice this also, because his glare deepened at Gaara.

Gaara had looked up and around at the class, Hinata nearly gasped at the sheer , pardon her bluntness, hotness of the boy.

From what she could see from the back of the class, he had full lips, she wondered if they really did work as experienced as they looked,(Hinata blushed at the thought)He had high cheekbones, his cheeks looked as if they once boar baby fat, now to be replaced with a heart shaped face, he had snake bite peircings, and a monroe peircing on his upper right lip, only drawing more attention to his lips, he wore heavy eyeliner around his eyes, and he had thin eyebrows, both pressed together on a frown, as he scanned the class.

Hinata was about to look away from him when his eyes rested on hers.She tensed and felt a jolt go up her spine, and she stopped breathing. His eyes were beautifully dangerous, they were Aquamarine, and it almost scared her how direct they where, and it fealt as if he could see directly into her mind, and read her thoughts, His eyes only held her for seconds, but it fealt like hourse, as all the people around her dissapeared into a void and only her ad this green eyed boy where left, he broke her gaze.

She stopped herself before she let out the breath she had been holding into a huge weeze, she had caught herself and let it out in a silent long breath.

''Are you okay Hinata?'' Kiba asked worry edged his voice.

Ino was looking at her too.

''Yeah you lookk pale hun, whats wrong, you alright?''

Hinata wasnt really sure if she was alright or not a that moment , but she answered a shaky

''H-hai...''

_''Whoever this boy was,'' _she thought to herself, _'' she didnt want to know.''_


	2. introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Still in Kakashi's class.

After the class settled down from the introduction of the ''New boy''.

(quite a few cat calls from most of the girls,including Ino and ''hmmphs'' from the boys) Kakashi finally cleared his throat to restore order to the class.The room quited down ammedietly.

''Well then class'' Kakashi-Sensei said, bored,''Now that you know Gaara, why dont you introduce yourself, starting at the front with Naruto and Sasuke, and include something about yourself.''

When Kakashi had finished he sat down and continued to read his,of course its not a porno, book.

Some of the students looked around at each other

''Well go on then!'' Kakashi barked,not looking up from his book.

A majority of the class jumped, Gaara looking bored stood at the front of the class.

''Hello Im Naruto Uzumaki, The ramen eating champion!'' Naruto held up a trophy,made of paper mache' clearly made by himself, and poorly painted. Gaara didnt give any sign that he had heard , Instead he just glared at the blonde.

Naruto sat down, the glare not fazeing his cheerfulness.

Sasuke stood up''Sup, Im Sasuke Uchiha'', some girls sighed clearly love struck''And im number 15 on the top 50 richest people list'' Sasuke sat down,Gaara's glare deepened.

...GAARA POV...

_What a smug, rich, spoiled,fat headed brat. Gaara had just learned of his existence and wanted to throttle this ''Sasuke Uchiha'', and put him in his place._

END POV

The rest of the class continued there introductions, most of theres very straight foward and didnt reveal anything personal about themselves.

Hinata sat quietly pondering what to say about herself the words ''_Shy and timid'' _showed up in her mind she quickly pushed them out of her mind, but still lied in the back of her mind.

Kiba,Ino, and Hinata, where in the back right hand corner making them the last three to go and it was already Kiba

''Hey im Kiba(Author whats his last name?) and this is my life partner Akamaru!'' He pratically screamed.

Sudden paws were heard from the hallways, making the floor shake slightly,

The door burst open, making a sound like a thunderclap, a huge dog appeared taking up the entire door, throwning it off its hinges, looking like a white bear, foam pouring from its mouth, long pearly canines bared it snarled looking around the room,it looked directly at Kiba and jumped at him clearing the rows of students that lied before him, his teeth still bared in deathly grin he landed on Kiba.

He bared his teeth,face to face with Kiba,drool dropping on the young boys face, then suddenly he started lapping Kiba's face happily, as if the entrence he made hadnt happened, Kiba threw Akamaru off of him.Akamaru thinking it was a game started jumping around playfully,wagging his very powerful tail,knocking people out of there desks.

'Kakashi looked up from his book and said'' Kiba didnt I tell you not to bring Akamaru to school?''

''Yeah'' Kiba said,grinning. Akamaru looked at him and kakashi quizically.

'Do you have any idea how much that doors gunna cost to replace?'' Kakashi said unenthusiasticly.

Kiba scratched his head''Eh..heh...''

While Kakashi and Kiba where argueing about whos gunna pay for the door

Hinata looked at Gaara , was that a smile tugging at his lips? Hinata blinked, and it dissapeared.

Hinata shook her head''_Must have been my imagination'' _she thought to herself.

Gaara turned his head and looked straight at her, Hinata's breath quickened and her heart skitter, and she paled. Eyes wide Hinata couldnt look away, A smirk appeared on the Red heads face. Hinata Blushed and finally was able to look away from the boy.Thoughts cluttered, and racing in her head, she poked both her pointer fingers together in a nervous habit.

''Anyways class,''Kakashi said returning the topic back to Introductions''Please continue, and get that dog out of here Kiba!''

Kiba nodded scared at the Sensei's sudden rise in tone, he shooed Akamaru out of the room, Akamaru giving Kiba one last lick and left.

It was Ino's turn now, then Hinata.

''Hey, im Ino, but babe, you can call me whatever you want''Ino said a flirtatious grin crossing her face. The students laughed,not a Ino, just the sheer bluntness of the introduction.

Hinata still light headed, and not thinking straight looked at the red head for some sort of rise from Ino's intro.

Gaara just stared blank faced and bored at the blonde.

Ino, before she could stop herself, Jaw dropped, and she flushed, stunned at getting nothing, no answer, nothing, sat down defeated in her desk chair. Still looking stunned Hinata was looking at Ino, wanting to comfort her before she would have to make her introduction. So she stood not thinking said her introduction very fast and sat down. Not looking at the red head once.

Before she realized how she had introduced herself she looked over at Ino, and Ino was looking back at her, eyes wide and face pale, Hinata looked around the room and everyone was looking at her Sasuke smirked at her and she couldnt look at Gaara, she didnt understand why they were looking at her(some snickered) until her intro sunk in...

_''Hi Im Hinata Hyuuga and im Shy and timid.''_

The her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

------------------------------


	3. Visit to the medical room

Disclaimer:I Do not own Naruto. rated teen for sudden swearing.

-----

Gaara saw the light eyed girl faint, and about to fall from her desk, and the blonde flirt about to catch her pail eyed friend.

But she wasnt quick enough, Gaara was over the distance that seperated them even before the blonde haired girl could reach her. Gaara picked the girl up in his arms.

_''Holy crap shes as light as a snowflake, and about as pale as one also.'' _Gaara thought to himself.

''Some one should take her to the medical room!''

Someone that Gaara couldnt identify had said. He nodded agreement, face remaining placid.

''I'll take him!'' The blonde flirt named Ino had said.

''I know where it is...'' Gaara replied coldly, he was now at the front of the room, back turned away from everyone, but even without the icy glare, most of the class had shivers climbing up their spines.

Gaara walked to Kakashi, Kakashi handing him a note explaining the situation, then Gaara walked out the (broken) door.

A sudden sigh of relief seemed to escape the room, after he had left.

Gaara walked down the empty hallway, following the directions he had learned from The Principal that morning.

_''Didnt think I'd have to go to it so soon'' _He thought to himself.

He remembered the Medical room was on the first floor, being on the third floor he found his way to the first set of stairs. When he finally looked down at the unconcious girl he held in his arms.

She wore a pink oversized zip-up hoodie, with cat ears sewn to the hood and sleeves to long, covering the pale girls hands, the zipper was half undone showing a t-shirt that had words written across her chest, it read:'' Music is my Boyfriend'', black jeans were covered by pink legg warmers, and checkered slip on's.

( _''with a very expensive name brand'', _Gaara thought jelously.)

Gaara after looking her over and blushing that he more then peeked at her well sized chest, noticed that this girl looked expensive, Gaara was now on the first floor when he came to this realization he was afraid of even breathing on her with fear he might ruin her.

He was in the infurmiary and put her down gently on an empty bed, the room was huge and had at least ten beds in it, all of which were empty.

_''What the hell am I doing here?'' _Gaara finally thought to himself.

Sitting down heavily on a bed next to the ''Hyuuga''.

_''I dont even know this chik, and since when did I even start caring about girls safety anyways?''_

Gaara pondered this thought over for a moment before looking at the porcelien skinned princess again.

_**Well you do like chiks,dont you fag?'' **_a familiar voice echoed in his head.

_'' Oh fk not you shukaku'' Gaara growled to the voice '' I thought I'd gotton rid of you!''_

A deep throated chuckle followed Gaaras reply.

(You see shukaku was Gaara's friend, kind of like an imaginary friend that lived in his head when he was younger and lonely, but after a while when Gaara started to get older and change,so did shukaku, Gaara became who he is now, and well shukaku became a bit like Gaaras alternate asshole personality.)

_**'' You cant get rid of me Gaara buddy, I am you,''**_ the voice answered _**'' Besides you didnt answer my question: **__**do you like girls faggy boy**_

Gaara put his hands up to his head as Shukaku's voice screamed in his mind, punctuating the last part of the question with his voice.

_''Of course I fucking do!'' _Gaara yelled back in his mind.

_**'' Then whats the problem, eh,'' **_Shukaku asked,_**'' Shes a girl isnt she?''**_

_''Well yeah but...'' _Gaara muttered in his mind.

_**''Oh I know the problem'' **_Shukaku chuckled softly to himself,**'' Your worried about that fuzzy feeling in you stomach.''**

Gaara frowned as he was conversing with Shukaku

_'' I dont have a fuzzy feeling in m--''_

_**''Dont lie to me,ass whipe, im a part of you,''**_ Shukaku laughed loudly, making Gaara's head hurt,

'_**'' But if you are worried about that I know how you can get rid of it...''**_

Gaara tried to keep his voice cold, but was slightly intrested,_''What?''_

There was a long silence in Gaaras head, Then as Gaara thought Shukaku had dissapeared again, a loud booming voice replied...

_**''Fuck her then chuck her!''**_

Both of Gaara's hands flew to he head and he bit his lip as not to scream in pain from the cutting pain that hurrled threw his head as Shukaku's voice echoed in his mind. Shukaku now boomed with laughter, only making more stabbing pains in Gaaras head.

_'' Fuck off Shukaku!!!'' _Gaara screamed in his head as best he could at Shukaku.

_**''Whatever cock boy, Im outtsta hurr!'' **_And with those final words silence returned in Gaara's head.

'Gaara took his hands down from his head, and he tasted blood in his mouth from biteing on his lip so hard. He looked up and saw a blonde haired nurse had a hand on his shoulder.

'' Are you okay?'' She asked, worry read clear in her eyes.

Gaara still shakin from the pain that still ran through his mind, but now just a headache,

''Yeah Im fine, Just a headache.''

The nurse looked at him still worried but desided not to push him, as his glare had returned,

''I'll get you some medicine after I look at The Hyuuga.'' she said passivly.

Gaara watched as the nurse took a look at the Hyuuga, seeing her feel her forehead and check her pulse.

''Will she be okay?'' Gaara asked boredly, but was slightly worried.(''Wtf?'')

''Shes fine,'' the nurse replied'' She just fainted she should wake up shortly, you can stay with her if you like.''

Gaara thought it over for a moment then nodded. The nurse gave a nod and walked away.

_''Didnt want to go tot next class anyways''_ Gaara thought.

He looked over at the pale girl the Shukaku's words replaying in his head

_''Fuck her and chuck her...''_

Gaara shook the words from his mind, wondering how anyone anyone could hurt such a beautiful, radiating with innocence girl. Gaara grouned to himself as he was wondering why he was even giving the girl so much as a second thought. Gaara tired and confused from these sudden unknown feelings, and tired from the mind battle with Shukaku, lay down on the bed. Gaara not used to sleep as he was a slight case of insomnia, fell into the void of darkness called sleep, dreams of the pale eyed princess clouding his mind...

The nurse came in to find the red head asleep, medicine in hand. She chuckled to herself and called Kakashi to tell him that the Hyuuga and red head where probobaly going to be back for his class, and to tell there next class teachers the same.

-------------------------------

Author: Yeah thats right I put in Shukaku, sorry, I think the scitzo thing is awesome.


	4. Coldwarm conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto alright!

------------------

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, and looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling, her eyebrows closed together in a look of confusion. She sat up in the medical bed and surveyed the room around her, recognizing it as the medical room. She was confused as why and how she had gotten there, then her eyes rested on a form on the bed next to hers, it was the red head named Sabaku no Gaara, he layed on his side facing her.

Suddenly all the events that had happened that morning came flooding back to her, nearly drowning under the emberasment, she would have fainted again if she didnt just see the red head smile in his sleep. Hinata's cheeks were burning from the emberassing memory, and she could only imagine of how much of a tomato her faced looked at that moment. Then Hinata saw the boys lips move, but hearing no words come out she decided to get out of the bed to maybe get closer to hear what he had was saying. She put both feet on the ground, and lifted herself up, legs asleep she fell not expecting her legs to support her. She got back up quickly and blushed, a little frightened that the noise might have awoken Gaara. She looked at his face and he remained asleep, his mouth moved again, but the words werent loud enough to register noise.

_''He looks so calm,''_ Hinata thought to herself,_'' Almost cuddly!'' _Hinata chuckled softly, then shuddered, remembering his cold gaze, emerald jewels as souless as deaths eyes himself.

She kneeled down at his bed side, so she was eye level with him, trying to hear what he was saying she put her ear close to his mouth, his warm breath caressed her ear, causing her to blush slightly but she ignored it and strained her ears to try to hear what he was saying, she heard some mindless words first, but then he started to talk understandible words.

''Your hair smells good,'' Gaara murmered softly ,still asleep, Hinata blushed but waited for his next words, ''I didnt say you could go,'' He whispered, a teasing note in his voice, ''come here, I just want to take in your scent..''

At these last words Gaara reached out and grabbed Hinata and pulled her towards him. They were held in an awkward embrace, Gaara's face in Hinata's hair and but since he was laying down Hinata's head was squished against his neck. Hinata would have screamed but she bit her lip as she was afraid of waking Gaara, she didnt want to see those cold eyes boring into her skull again, she shivered at the thought. He smelled like spices, like after she finished baking cinnamon rolls. Gaara breathed in deeply, Hinata heard his heart beat and felt the rise and fall of his chest against her cheek.

_''Hinata what have you gotten yourself into now?'' _She all but screamed at herslef in her mind. ''You smell better then heaven.'' Gaara's voice murmered huskily. Hinata blushed a deep crimson.

''Your my angel, my princess, my life, Dont forget,'' Gaara whispered his voice coming out so silky and caring, she almost forgot he was talking in his sleep.

Gaara pulled Hinata away from is neck so they were face to face, only a hands length away from each other hands still on Hinata's shoulders. He sat up in his sleep almost as if to get a better connection with her. ''Please dont forget...'' Hinata's face was as bright a red as Gaara's hair at that moment, then she saw his eyelids twitch...

_''Oh please god no...''_ Hinata all but prayed in her mind.

Then to Hinata's great horror, his eyes drowsily opened, revealing two black framed soft emerald eyes, connected with her pale opaled ones. Gaara blinked once, then twice almost as if of unsure of what he saw, the image not yet transferred to his mind. Hands still clasped to her shoulders, Hinata not able to get free from the situation folding out in front of her. Then all to soon she saw the once warm azure eyes turn into an icy cold stare, all but knocking the breath out of her lungs from the coldness of it.

''What the hell are you doing??!!'' Gaara demanded coldly, then noticed his hands on her shoulders and pulled them away as if touching her burned.

Gaara stood up quickly, knocking Hinata down as his knee connecting with her shoulder softly but throwing her off balance from her knees. She recovered fast, standing up quickly so she was standing an arms length away from Gaara. Hinata thinking Gaara was distracted and forgot about the question, twiddled her fingers as a nervous habit, face cast downward.

''WELL?'' Gaara barked at her.

Hinata jumped and looked up, and tried to answer, while avoiding his gaze,

''W-well, you lo-looked so hap-happy while you you slept an-and you-your peace-peaceful, Mur-murmered, wal-walked ov-ov-over to-to-to...''

''Alright shut up,'' she was cut off by Gaara,'' Frick that stutters annoying as hell!''

Gaara put a hand to his head,_ ''Fucking Shukaku, giving me a headache!''_

He didnt see moisture come to Hinatas eyes at the last remark, and she recovered herself before he looked up, Emerald, meeting Opal. He leaned in close to Hinata's face, His eyes drilling into hers, a centametre away from each other, Hinata to scared to even blush.

''Just dont freaking touch me.'' He growled coldly, sending a shiver up her spine. He turned away from her and started walking for the door, picking up his back pack not missing a stride, he was out the door when Hinata whispered..

'' Ha-hai..''


	5. Foreign Words

Disclaimer: DO not own Naruto

Typing legend:

**''Shukaku''**

_''Thinking to themsleves''_

--------------------

Gaara walked down the empty hallway of Konoha High. He checked his watch to see how long he had slept

2:59pm his digital watch read.

_''Great six-teen minutes till last bell.'' _He thought.

Gaara didnt like that school ended at 3:15 instead of 3:05 like in his old school in Suna.

_''Im still not going to the last sixteen minutes.''_

While he thought about this, the Hyuuga flashed in his mind. He ran a hand down his face in agitation.

He had only been angry with her because the girl who had been in his dreams had been inches away from him when he had awoken.

It scared him that he even gave a second thought about the girl, but for her to be in his dreams was just...not..possible..

_''It could have been Shukaku controling his dreams.''_He spoke loudly in his mind.

**'' I have nothin' to do with your dreams cock boy.''** Shukaku answered.

Shukaku did'nt shout this, and Gaara was grateful, as he was still recovering from their headache enduced conversation from that morning.

Well if Shukaku didnt control his dreams then...no.

Gaara didnt even want to think about the rest of the possibilities. Gaara stopped and leaned agaist a cream colored wall. Checking his watch 3:05pm.

He chewed his nails in a nervous habit, trying not to think about how detailed his dream was. He also tried not to feel so...scared..no Gaara couldnt be scared that word was so foreign to him, he couldnt be..

**''You were a bit harsh to her though.''** Shukaku cut into his confusing mussings.

_''No.'' _Gaara replied coldly.

He lifted from the wall he had been leaning on adn started to walk again. arms crossed, frown plasterd on his face.

Gaara knew if Shukaku(of all people) thought he was harsh...he must have been harsh.

**''You should at least apoligize to her..''**

_''What have you done with Shukaku imposter?!''_ Gaara yelled in his mind.

** I am Shukaku you cum bubble!'' **

Gaara was taken aback from the sudden shout in his mind, he grabbed hi head in pain.

_''Alright I believe you,'' _Gaara shouted back, _''The why do you care about '__**Her'**_

Gaara punctuated the last word.

There was a silence in his head, Gaara guessing Shukaku was thinking this over.

Shukaku chuckled softly before answering,

**''Well, Gaara, its obvious you have 'some' sort of feelings for this 'Hinata Hyuuga.''**

Shukaku let Gaara chew this answer over, Gaara once again having second thoughts about this being Shukaku.

**''And as your first 'Love', Im afraid for your feelings because I am very much apart of you.''**

Gaara grabbed his stomache in utter disgust at the word love,

_''I dont 'love' her, I dont even 'like' or feel for anyone but myself so how can I possibly even..''_

Gaara had to stop from dry heaving befor continueing softly,

_''Love her?''_

Gaara put a hand over his mouth, fighting back the urge to puke from the word love being used so often in one sentence by himself.

Shukaku laughed heartedly, making Gaara grab his head once again,

**''First sign is denile!''**

Gaara clentched his head harder trying to take the pain of Shukaku laughing so loudly in his head.

_''I DONT FREAKING LIKE HER!''_ Gaara yelled at Shukaku's disbelief.

Shukaku only laughed louder, making stabbing pains in Gaara's head, then silence followed in Gaara's mind.

Gaara let his hands fall to his sides, as Shukaka's presence seemed to start to drift away, but before he had gone he whispered one last thing,

**''Plus you havent been laid for weeks..Fag.''**

Gaara didnt answer this, as Shukaku's presence had dissapeared. The bell rang and students seemd to fill the hallway, Gaara stood in the center of the hall, people bumping him and saying things like,

''Jeeze'' or ''Get outta the way!'' But Gaara looked up and glared making people hold any words they had and swallow them.

Gaara looked back down at the ground, people seeming not bumping him anymore, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, exhaling it seconds after, he opened his eyes and looked up, then he whispered to himself,

''Time to meet my maker...''

With that he started to walk briskly away, dodging through the crowded hallway.

-----------------------------------

Author: Yeah sorry it was so shor...REALLY short, but the original chapter I think hhad been to long, so I split it up, I'll be putting the next one p shortly ...sorry.


	6. Cole black and Azure

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

---------------

Hinata had gone to the lasdt sixteen minutes her last class, not knowing what else to do. It was the end of the day and she was walking down the hallway wedged between her friends Shino and Lee.

She looked at Shino as he spoke about some bug he had seen that morning on his way to school.

He had on white rimmed aviator sun glasses(neither Kiba nor her had seen his eye color, and both were to afraid to ask him) He had on a bandana which covered hals of his face, and which he seemed always had some sort of bandana covering his face, set with a bug design on it, today it was red spiderwebs set against black, He had a white pinstripe visor place beneth his fro like hair, tight blue jeans covered his long legs, and his friends, to Shino's dislike, had written over them with felt marker, he had a belt that kept them in place a customized belt buckle read:''I 3 Bugs'' , a tight black shirt was clentched across his flawlessly flat stomache, half covered by a grey hoodie, but Hinata was able to read his shirt: ''When I die I hope maggots eat me...And I hope thats soon''.

Hinata Chuckled to herself over his shirt.

''What is it Hinata?'' Shino asked.

Hinata shook her head and replied

''No- Nothing Shino-Kin, ple-please continue.''

Shino shrugged it off, and continued his find of a rare beetle.

Hinata didnt chuckle aloud this time when she usually forgot how literate, and smart Shino was for the way he dressed. When someone had asked if he was Emo he had seen appalld and replied with much force saying,

''I am no such thing, I am 'Post Apocolyptica' and am in mourning for this generation, and am stating a fact that were all going to die, and most with not much accomplishment.''

''Were you okay Hinata?'' Lee suddenly cut into her thoughts, Hinata turned to look into his Huge eyes,

''I heard from Ino you got Carried off by some new guy.''

Hinata Looked over eyes wide at the Bushy eyebrowed boy, wardrobe Identical to the gym teacher Gai-Sensei,(Which was a green camo vest over a green long sleeved shirt, and green sweat pants, with black Nike shox Turbo, he also had orange sweat bands around his wrist's)

''Ga-Gaara helped m-me?'' Hinata said, starting to shake, voice in disbelief.

Lee must have not noticed as he said

''Eh, so thats his name,'' Le thought this over,'' Guess we'll have to thank him for taking care of our Hina hey Shino?''

Shino Looked at both Lee but then at Hinata's huge eyes, a blush already creeping to her cheeks,

''I believe thats up to Hinata-san, Lee.''

''Eh, Hina?'' Lee turned his eyes on her, looking for an answer.

Hinata blushed,

''Ummm...'' Hinata didnt want to see the red head again, the part of her that was scared by him never wanted to see him, but part of her was intrigued by him also, but she also knew she should at least say thank you to him for what he had done for her, but she wasnt going to like it.

''Urrmm..''She continued thinking.

''There you are Hina-Hun!'' Ino yelled, Hina turned to see her walking towards her, Kiba behind her laying on the back of Akamaru, Akamaru's tail knocking down people as he trotted over.

''We didnt see you second block or at lunch,'' Kiba stated,'' Then when we decided you must still be in the medical room, but nither of us remembered where it was, but were to dumb to ask for directions.''

Hinata blushed slightly, thankful that they atleast tried to find her.

''Yeah then when we came to the conclusion Akamaru could track you down, lunch was already over.''

Ino said, hitting kiba on his shoulder over his stupidity.

Hinata giggled into her hand.

''S-sorry...I g-guess I F-fainted..?''

She asked, Ino and Kiba nodded, then she bowed apologetically.

''Eh, dont apologize for something so silly Hina''

Kiba waved off her apoligy and, Akamaru Licked her face not even having to stand to reach.

Hinata blushed and giggled, scratching Akamaru's favourite place behind his ear.

Which caused him to wag his tail, knocking Ino over,

''Hey!'' She yelled, getting back up and rubbing her bum.

Kiba scratched the back of hes head and smiled showing his rather long canines.

Ino perked up,''Speaking of fainting,'' Ino swooned,''I could have fainted from heat stroke over Sabaku no Gaara.''

Ino fanned herself for emphasis, Hinata guessed she had recovered from that mornings emberrassment from Gaara.

''I-I G-guess?'' Hinata whispered.

_''To bad for the slight case of Hypothermia he seemed to give the entire class along with the heat stroke.''_

She thought coldly, then scolded herself for thinking so grimly.

''HEEEEEEEEY HINATA-CHAN!'' Hinata heard a familiar voice yell at her somewhere behind her, she heard footsteps and just as she was about to face the familiar blue eyes and blonde hair, feeling the blush start creeping up her neck, something hard collided with her and made her fall to the ground.

Something lied on top of her chest, and she opened her eyes, a pair of familiar Saphire eyes looked back at her.

''Eh-heh, Sorry Hinata-chan!'' Naruto said still on of her, Hinata saw the red go to her face in the reflection of Naruto's eyes.

_''Naruto's..on..top..of..me...''_

''GET OFF OF HER YOU PERV!!!'' Hinata heard Ino's voice cut through her mind.

She saw Naruto's Face turn and heard a crack as Ino's fist collided with Naruto's face, causing him to go flying off of Hinata, and landing quite a few feet away from Hinata.

This caused a group of students to crowd around the ''Fight'' and she heard unfamiliar voices from the crowd saying,

''Holy Fuck!!'' and ''Thats a strong Bitch!''

Hinata felt more then saw someone grab grabe her arms and help her up.

''Th-Thank yo-you.'' She whispered now recognizing the helping hands of Kiba and Shino.

Once her vision returned she looked towards Ino, her foot on Naruto, him still lying on the lanolium school floor, yelling something to do with personal bounderies at him.

She heard a chuckle close to her, adn looked over to see Sasuke chuckling at his friends verbal fight he seemed to be getting, Sasuke must have felt someone lookeing at him at she was soon met by two peircing black eyes, the smile had left his face to be replaced by a grimace.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she was froze in place.

The corners or his lips twitched, and made a slight smile, he kissed the palm of his hand and blew a kiss at Hinata, followed by a wink and a raise of one eyebrow almost in...Invitation..?

She looked away face hot with emberrassment, focused her eyes on her hands and started twiddling her fingers, still feeling his eyes on her.

She looked at at Kiba and SHino, both absorbed in the Verbal lashing Naruto was getting, there was a tap on Hinata's Shoulder, she turned only to be met by a pair of could Azure eyes. She couldnt help but gasp, Kiba and Shino didnt notice still to absorbed in the Naruto and Ino, Hinata couldnt look away from Gaara's eyes.

Gaara bent down next to her ear,

''We need to talk,'' Gaara whispered, Hinata blushing from the close proximity,'' Come with me.''

Gaara grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the fight, Hinata looked back at her friends, them not noticing her sudden leaving, but she felt someones eyes on her, and looked back only to see Sasuke looking at her and Gaara, glaring at them, his cold eyes causing her to shudder and look at Gaara's back as his hand remained clasped over hers leading her away.

----------------

Author: theres the other half...


	7. Apology accepted

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Yeah I was bored..and I still dont know where this story is going...so Its kind of ''Make it up as I go'' thing

**''Shukaku''**

_''Thinking in to themselves.''_

-----------------------

Gaara was dragging the pale eyed girl behind him. He looked back to see her, her eyes where cast downward her long purple tinted black hair covering her face, Gaara turned back to were they were walking and blushed slightly at a thought of running his hands through the long hair.

**''Naughty Naughty..''** Shukaku chuckled..

_''Shut up,nows not the time.'' _Gaara growled back at him

When Gaara and Hinata reached the second floor, previously being on the third, he believed that was far enough. He stopped in the center of the hallway, making Hinata bump into him.

The school halls completely deserted from students who had gone home already.

''So-Sorry.'' Hinata mumbled from bumping into him.

Gaara noticed there hands still together and suddenly dropped his own, regretting having to leave the warmth of her palm.

''Your probobally wondering why I dragged you all the way here.'' Gaara said not lookign at Hinata.

**''What kind of stupid question was that, cock face, Of course she is ,who wouldnt be wondering why **_**some **_**creepy stupid red head suddenly dragged them away?''** Shukaku asked the question before Gaara had a chance to think over the stupid question himself.

''_Just dont yell right now alright?''_Gaara said to Shukaku, Shukaku agreeing.

''Ha-Hai..'' Hinata replied, cutting into his mind, making him look at her regretting looking at her from seeing the fright in her eyes.

''I dragged you here..'' Gaara started, then stopped and looked away from Hinata and began to chew his nails

**''Just say it you cock juggeling thunder cunt!'** Shukaku didnt shout this but it got his point across.

''To say...'' Gaara looked at Hinata, Her opal eyes plainly reading confusion..

''Sorry..'' Gaara whispered this softly..

''So-sorry..wha-what di-did yo-you say?'' Hinata stuttered, clearly not being able to hear him.

''I SAID IM SORRY!'' Gaara yelled. Hinata stepped back from fright, she looked at the red head he was breathing heavely clearly saying those words was a task.

Gaara waiting for a reply looked at her, waiting, not noticing he was scowling.

Hinata recovered fast, and nodded her head, smile plastered across her face, warmth coming to her eyes

''Ha-Hai..Po-pology Accept-ted.'' She smiled at him.

Gaara was stunned, he stood in his place, seeming frozen, then stood up straight, crossed his arms, and nodded, retreating his eyes from her now smiling face, making him blush slightly.

**''There now was that so hard?''**

_''Shut up Shukaku..'' _

Shukaku answered laughing.

''Ga-Gaara-kun?'' Hinata cut into his thoughts, turning his cold eyes back to her.

She jumped from the glare, but looked back down to the ground, and began twiddling her fingers.

''Tha-Thank yo-you..'' She whispered.

Gaara was able to hear her and he replied rather coldly,

''For what?''

Hinata blushed not able to look up from her fascinating fingers.

''Fo-For He-helping me..a-after I Fa-fainted.''

She bowed suddenly and looked up at Gaara's startled face.

**''Wow...didnt see that coming..even after you almost made her cry..''**

_''Likewise..'' _Gaara replied, for once agreeing with Shukaku.

Gaara noticed his mouth was open in complete astonishment from her thanking..thanking **Him..**

He closed his mouth and regained his composure, but scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly before saying,

''No..no problem..?''

Hinata smiled once again at him, making Gaara blush deeper.

''Well, I guess...umm..bye..'' Gaara said turning to leave.

He was just a few steps away before he heard

''WAIT!'' Hinata yelled without stuttering.

Gaara turned to face Hinata, his eyes still not cold from the thanks he had gotten from her.

''K-Kiba,Sh-SHino,In-Ino, and I U-Usually go t-to Ka-Karaoke on S-Saturd-days..''

Hinata stopped to twiddle her fingers before continueing

''Wo-Would yo-you like to co-come?''

Gaara stopped himself before he dropped his jaw in shock once again.

**''Wow this Girls got balls, asking a prick like you..'' **Shukaku stated..

''Su-Sure?'' Gaara finally said, wondering if he had really just agreed to it.

**''Yes,Yes you did.''** Shukaku assured him.

''Co-Cool..B-Bye.'' Hinata said before she turned on her heel and pratically ran away.

-----------

Gaara thought to himself,_''What did I just get myself into?''_

**''A free ticket between the sheets ow !ow!''**Shukaku cat called.

''_Dont say something so crude..''_ Gaara said angrily.

**''I was right about the fuzzy feeling being 'love'..''**Shukaku swooned

Gaara nearly puked he was angry again for the subject of love rearing its ugly head again.

_''No. And fuck of SHukaku!''_

Shukaku laughed heartedly,but Gaara fealt his presence dissapear entirely.

'' What-did-I-just-get-myself-into...?'' He said aloud then walked away his hand on his head in desbelief.

-------------------------

_''What did I just get myself into..'' _Hinata thought as she approached her friends, leaning on her locker, The fight must have ended as there was no one left but, Shino,Ino, Lee,and Kiba.

Naruto, and Sasuke nowhere to be seen.

''Where were you?!'' Shino,Kiba,Lee,and Ino stated loudly in Unison.

Hinata was taken aback, and tried to make up a lie...

''Wa-washroom..So-sorry.''She bowed apoligetically.

Then Shino,Kiba,Lee,and Ino blushed.

''Sorry Hinata.'' Kiba said,''Dont apoligize for that..when nature calls,nature calls..''

Kiba grinned flashing his canines.

''Well we should get going Hina-Hun.'' Ino said.

''Yes,before Hinata's dad desides to send the police.'' Shino stated.

''H-Hai.'' Hinata agreed.

_''What did I get myself into..''_ She thought to herself before they started to walk home.

-------------------------

_''Hinata-chans going to be going to Karaoke eh..''_Sasuke thought to himself.

Then remebered she had asked the red head to go with her and her friends.

_''I cant let him have here, I've liked her since seventh grade, '' _Sasuke thought darkly,

_''Though I guess, I should have told her..''_ The handsome Uchiha's face turned into a look of sadness then recovered turning to a frown.

_''I guess I'll see you there Hinata..''_

_-----------------------_

AUTHOR: Uhhhh...finally I put in something about Sasuke...Its been bugging me that his feelings arent as pronounced throughout the story as Gaara's growning feelings for Hinata...Well now you know Sasuke has liked Her all along, just pretending she didnt interest him. I shall have to put inSakura soon to...thats been bugging me also.. anyways Uh-ByeBye


	8. An accident forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**''Shukaku''**

_''Thinking to themsleves''_

_--------------------------------_

Hinata sat in Kakashi-Sensei's empty classroom,she usually got let into classes by saying she wanted to study, when in reality she just wanted to think alone for a bit, the block order making Kakashi's English class first,whereas yesterday it was second block.

_''I cant believe I invited Sabaku no Gaara,''_ Hinata thought to herself when what she had asked the fright-ful redhead had sunk in.

_''better yet how am I going to tell Ino,Shino, and Kiba.'' _

Hinata sat at her desk, and bit her thumb in a manner her father would'nt approve of.

She let out a long sigh, and put her head on her desk, letting her long dark hair block out the rest of the world, and started to play out scenario's of how to tell her friends.

Most involving the very painful death of Hinata herself, and yells of anger from Shino of how its ''their thing'' to do on Saturdays, even if Kiba usually invites Naruto all the time.

Hinata blushed when she remembered Naruto singing a catchy pop song, and how he killed the song not just killed it but: ripped out its organs urinated on them and then burned it with gasoline, killed the song.

Hinata sat up in the desk once again, a blush still faintly on her cheeks. She took out an art book and started to doodle, the day was Thursday, whichi meant she had today or tomorrow to tell Shino, Ino, and Kiba about her inviting the red head: Gaara.

She tried not to think about the scenerios again, which meant her thoughts turned to Sabaku no Gaara.

it was rather nice of him to apologize to her, especially after she was contemplating ways to kill him.

She continued doodling on her sheet, spacing out now.

''Sabaku no Gaara.'' She whispered out loud, echoing in the empty classroom.

_''And his long legs,blood red hair, beautifuly flawless body,Azure rare colored eyes,full lips...,''_ Hinata thought to hereslf not noticing she had a slightly drooled,_''full lips..and that Kanji of loved tattooed to his fourhead that she was surprised she didnt notice when she first saw him.''_

''Theres absolutely nothing appealing about him.'' Hinata didn't stutter when she said this.

She looked down at what she had doodled while daydreaming, only to find she had wrote in big text:''I'D DO HIM!''

Hinata frowned and blushed, angry that her body had deceaved her when she had a perfect crush on a blue eyed angel, whereas Gaara was the complete opposite of what she liked in guys.

_''Frickin hormones..''_ She thought to herself.

''What'cha drawin?'' A familiar deep,husky voice said beside her ear, sending a cold shiver up her spine, and made her heart increase its once steady pace.

She slammed her art book, and looked over wide eyed, face starting to feel warm, promising crimson, eyes connecting far to close to cold azure ones.

Gaara had bent down over her shoulder to see what she was drawing, only to speak before he could see what she had drawn.

Hinata fell backwards from her desk, making her fall rather clumsely on her bottom then back, while her legs where propped on the chair. She had forgotten she had worn a skirt today and before she could conceal herself, Gaara must have had a clear flash of pink frilly panties.

-----------------------

Gaara POV

------------------

**''Was that hello Kitty?'' **

Gaara, before he could help the girl from her clutseness, the accident unfolded infront of him faster then he could put out a hand to help.

Showing him a clear flash of ''Hello Kitty'' pink,frilly panties.

Gaara had frozen in place when he had seen this, his face colour matching his hair, Hinata now standing up, trying hard to conceal what he had just seen, pulling nervously at the skirt, still feeling revealed iven when it was as far down on her waist as the skirt would permit.

Hinata's blush, equally matching Gaara's own. Both unnable to meet each others eyes.

**''Holy Shit! It was 'Hello Kitty' Huh?**''Shukaku asked excited, clearly not noticing the state of emberrassment Gaara was in.

**'' And what did it say,'Who wants Kitty?''**

_''Not now Shukaku,cant you see she's emberrassed, you unsensitive prick?'' _Gaara thought to Shukaku.

**''You say that like your not emberrassed ither, my little tomato face..''**Shukaku chuckled evily

Gaara didnt answer back to Shukaku,now knowing his face was warm from blushing...?

**''What are you blushing for anyways,cock boy, its not like your a 'Virgin' or anything, I wouldnt let you be at this age.'' **Shukaku said questionally.

**''Oh right...the 'Fuzzy Feeling', well..''**Shukaku yawned in Gaara's mind,**''Cant say I didnt tell you so you fudge packer,''**

Shukaku laughed in Gaara's mind, Gaara wincing at the pain.

**''Dont forget to say something, my charming cock boy, its not like the girls Dignity is at stake or anything...Fuck tard.''**

Gaara snapped out of his emberrassment,

''Are you alright?'' Gaara said.

**''Smooooth...Prince Charming.''**

_''Shut up Shukaku, you stupid worthless, peice of...''_

''I-Im Al-Alright.''The Hyuuga stuttered still not able to look up at Gaara.

Gaara snapped out of his and Shukaku's argument, and blushed slightly, looking at the Hyuuga.

**''You should ask her where she got her panties from..,''**Shukaku teased Gaara.**''...cock feind''**

Gaara, didnt yell at Shukaku, instead he ignored him completely.

_''I should just focus on something else, not on her cute pink...no..changing subject, changing subject.''_

Gaara Picked up Hinata's artbook from her desk, Hinata looked up instantly,

''No Dont!'' Hinata said loudly.

Gaara had opened it to the page she had just been on.

There where some random doodles of rabbits...and...

----------------

End POV

-------------------

Hinata looked frightingly at Gaara as he scanned the page she didnt want him to see, she saw his eyes stop, which she hope wasnt what she thought it was..

She saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

''You'd do him eh,'' Gaara looked up at Hinata,a blush creeping across her face,'' I know Kakashi-sensei is sexy, but, to go as far as to 'do him', Id have to get back to you on that.''

Gaara Shut the book and placed it on Hinata's desk, Hinata's eyes grew wide, then started to glimmer as if she was about to cry, then she just couldt hold it in anymore, she bust out laughing, looked at Gaara agin, a corner of his mouth was upturned, then she bust into hysterics again, now holding her sides, tears rolling down her face, in pain at how hard she was laughing.

She collapsed in her seat, five minutes later, wiping away tears, breathing heavily still slightly laughing, Gaara was sitting next to her, in Ino's seat.

Hinata looked over at Gaara, one of his eyebrows was lifted, in confusion, and he looked at her as if she were insane, she stopped laughing. Then she looked in his eyes, and they were shining with laughter, no longer cold.

'' Th-thanks...'' Hinata mumbled looking away from Gaara and blushing.

''For what?'' Gaara's voice was cold again, Hinata looked over and Gaara had his head leaned back, eyes closed, and long legs stretched out infront of Ino's dest, in a ''Why should I care?'' position.

The bell rang then, Hinata still looking at Gaara surprised at his sudden change, kids started to file in the class.

_''Well I guess its back to the coldness and 'I dont care' attitude from him again...''_Hinata finally looked away sad now thinking that he might treat her different after everything that had happened between the two, and in two days...

She cast her head down feeling stupid..

''Hey what the hell are you doing in my seat?!'' Ino yelled..

_''Great...''_Hinata chuckled inwardly,_''Good luck trying to win that battle Ino.''_

------------------------------

Authors Note:

So was it okay? I havent updated in forever, sorry about it to, I moved recently and we dont have a computer, I had to re-read this story acouple of times just to remember just what was going on, thats how long its been...anyways, I hope it wasnt to cheezy, and if theres spelling mistakes sorry, its 12:00pm right now and Im tired so sue me..


	9. Fainting Again

Disclaimer:I don not own Naruto

**''Shukaku''**

_''Thinking to themselves''_

_------------------------------------_

The bell rung signalling lunchtime.

Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru fleeing out of Science class.

'' Crap man, that class was bothersome.'' Shikamaru yawned.

''Who does that Orochimaru-sensei think he is nayways, giving us all this homeowork!'' Ino complained.

_''Umm..our Sensei?'' _Hinata thought inwardly.

Hinata was walking behind Ino and Shikamrau, feeling like a third wheel, but thankful Ino wasnt consentrating on her at the time, being Ino was talking, and Whining Shikamaru's ears off.

Even though Shikamaru obviously wasnt listening, but Ino, as usual, was unawares of his more then obvious ignoring.

Ino then told Shikamaru they'd meet up with him in the Cafateria, Shikamaru giving a half hearted wave as they split up, now just Ino and Hinata.

''What about you Hinata, can you believe Oh-ronchi-r-ew?''Ino asked Hinata.

Hinata slightly chuckled at Ino's preatty creative name, it being Ino and all.

''Well,h-he did gi-give a lo-lot more ho-homework then ne-necess-necessary.'' Hinata stuttered out.

''Yeah exactly, I know right?'' Ino said like she had just had an Apiphany.

Ino and Hinata stopped at they're lockers and headed down to the cafeteria.

They waited in line for todays lunch special:Spaghetti,(or something with its substance anyways) and tater-tots.

Hinata sighed, she loved tater-tots, and was glad they had them as she didnt trust the ''Spaghetti.''

Ino and Hinata spotted Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino, they had saved places for them at their usual table, as they usually did.

Ino and Hinata sat down, and she started to eat her Tater-tots.

'' So how has your guys' day been?'' Ino asked Kiba and Shino.

''Meh, same old same old.'' Kiba answered uninthuseasticly between taking bites of his home made sandwich.

''To bad we dont all have art together with you guys,'' Ino pouted,''It sound like fun, what are you guys doing now, sculpting?''

''Yes.'' Shino stated simply, as he read a book.

Hinata was studying him, he never ate at school, always said he didnt like the food, but Hinata thought he just didnt want people to see his face, you know, on count of his Mysterious hottie of the school rep.

Hinata spaced out on him, now thinking it was a good time to tell them about Sabaku no Gaara coming to karaoke with them.

''So whats been up with you Hinata,'' Shino asked, Hinata not knowing he must have scensed her looking at him, and her unease at wondering how to tell them about Karaoke,'' You havent said much, something bothering you.?''

Hinata blushed,

''Uhhm..I-I...ahh...n-no.uh-uhm .no-nothings uh um wr-wrong.'' Hinata stuttered a reply.

Now all of her friends at the table were looking at her funny,she never stuttered that bad around them, so they knew something was wrong when she stuttered uncontrollably.

Kiba opened his mouth to ask her something, but then closed it and was glaring at something beyond her shoulder.

Now that Hinata thought about it she felt a slight discomfort as if someone was behind her.

She whipped her head around and was looking at someones crotch.

''Ahh!'' Hinata yelled and fell from the table, almost flashing everybody..

Now on the floor she looked up into the cold azure eyes, laughter flashing through his eyes, as he looked down at her, sprawled on the floor.

But the amusement never showing on his face.

''Careful there girlie,not everyone likes ''Hello Kitty.'' Gaara said rather straight faced.

Hinata blushed a deep crimson, and looked down, knowing that people must be looking at them after she had yelled.

''Dont sulk now, and get up off your ass.'' Gaara said, it coming out colder then he intended.

Hinata still looked down emberrased but felt someone grab her around the waist and pick her up, sitting her down on the lunck tables bench.

''You shouldnt take things to heart so much idiot.'' Gaara said, letting his coldness drop from his voice for a second.

Hinata looked up at Gaara and he winked at her, then coldness came back into his eyes, and he looked up at the rest of the people around Cafateria, so quiet he swore he heard a pin drop.

''What the hell are you cum-bucketes staring at?'' Gaara said loudly, everyone in the cafateria jumped and started to eat again, noise coming back to the room.

'' What do you want your.. Sabaku no Gaara, right?'' Kiba said coldly, face red from anger at how he had treated Hinata.

''I was wondering if I could sit here?'' Gaara returned the coldly, Hinata shivered, suddenly the room feeling very cold.

''S-sure y-you ca-can.'' Hinata said before Kiba could shout something mean.

Gaara sat between Ino and Hinata.

He didnt have a lunch tray, but he whipped some chips out of his back pack.

He started munching on them, a few minutes of silenced passed until..

''Who the hell do you think you are buddy?!'' Kiba yelled at Gaara, making Ino and Hinata jump.

Shino feeling Kiba's change in mood, wasnt fazed by his sudden out burst, and continued to read his book.

Shikamaru was asleep, and even an earthquake wouldnt wake him.

''I believe you answered that question minute ago.'' Gaara said smugly, looking up from his chips, to smirk ar Kiba, his eyes almost shouting ''Dumbass''

''What the hell is going on in your head _**Gaara**_,'' Kiba said, slamming his hands on the table.

''And whats going on between you and Hinata?''

Hinata looked up at Kiba, shocked at how Kiba caught on so fast to the akward familiarity between her and Gaara.

''No-no-nothing-ing is-i-is goin-going on be-bet-betwee...'' Hinata was cut of suddenly, by Gaara draping an arm around her shoulder comfortably, and bringing her head close to his chest, Hinata feeling his cheek pressed against her hair.

----------------

Gaara PoV

----------------------

''Oh you dont know?'' Gaara teased, and looked menacingly at Kiba, only making the dog loving boys face go redder in rage,

Gaara felt the heat coming from The Hyuuga's face, promising if he looked down at her face, would be red.

''Im going to Karaoke with you guys,Im Hinata's date, '' Gaara said seeing Kiba's face flush and jaw drop suddenly,'' You big silly!''

Gaara added just to piss the Kiba boy off, but his face was still frozen in a shocked expression.

Gaara chuckled evily at Kiba, The Shino boy that had been reading finally looked up at the red head, Gaara stoped chucking, not able to read Shino's expression on count of his bandana, and aviators.

''Just make sure she gets there safely.'' Shino said calmly, and whent back to his book.

Gaara was stunned for a second, but got over it quickly.

He saw the Kiba boy snap back to reality after his freind had stated it was okay for him to take her.

''Shino, you ca-I mean-lo-look-at-hi-him-Shino!'' Kiba whined loudly at Shino, Shino ignoring him.

Kiba slummped down and glared across thetable at Gaara.

'' Dont worry,''Gaara patted Hinatas shoulder, making the Kiba boy flash his long kanines, her still clenched against his chest,'' I'll take good care of her.'' Gaara then Kissed Hinata's temple.

Gaara felt the girl go lax.

''Hinata-chan'' Kiba said loudly, looking worriedly at Hinata and glaring at Gaara,''Now look watchu done!!''

Gaara finaly looked down at The Hyuuga only to find her eyes closed, and face emotionless.

_''Fuck! She fainted again!''_Gaara thought loudly in his head.

**''Well who's fault is that you donkey raping shit eater,''** Shukaku said loudly in Gaara's head, making his eye twitch trying not to show his pain.

**''If she's like this getting kissed...ON THE TEMPLE, it going to be impossible to get through 'the bad thing' bown , unless your into necrophelia.'' **Shukaku remarked rather whinely, even though it was Gaara's body not his own that would be 'doing the bad thing'.

_''Shut up Shukaku you cum faced douche-ball!''_Gaara yelled at Shukaku,_''Is sex all you think about, god!''_

''Well you better get her to the medical room.'' Shino said calmly. Not looking up from his book.

**''A-duhhh...Ya fink so?!!''**Shukaku said mimiking a mentally handicapped persons voice.

Gaara tried not to laugh at SHukaku making fun of the reading SHino..

He stopped himself from laughing to tell Shukaku to shut up.

**You know you loved it, my little cream puff''**Shukaku swooned in a girls sweet voice.

Making Gaara feeling suddenly like he ate to much chocolate.

'I'll take her'' A sudden deep voice said behind Gaara.

''Sasuke Uchiha, Oh thank God, Yes please!'' Kiba said, not covering up his joy that the red head wouldnt be alone with his precious Hyuuga.

Instead she'd be alone with someone in her rank.(Aka richest peoples of the world rank)

Gaara Turned around, Azure eyes meeting Cold Black ones.

_''Its the...''_

**''rich, swavvy, drop dead gorgeous prick all the girls swoon over..yay!''**Shukaku mockingly enthusiastic, finished Gaara's sentence for him.

Gaara unconciously tightening his grip on the Hyuuga.

''No its alright,'' Gaara said coldly,'' I'll take her''

Gaara then stood up, Hyuuga in his arms, Facing the Cocky Uchiha.

He saw Sasuke lick his lips,eyes showing cockyness before saying under his breath so only Gaara could hear,

''I think,_Hinata,_'' Sasuke put emphesis on when he said her name, ''Would want you to listen to Kiba,... her friend...that cares alot about her well being.''

Sasuke looked into Gaara's eyes triumphantly, knowing he had hit Gaara's weak spot.

**''You dont have a weak spot,cum-face.''**Shukaku said darkly.

_''I thought I didnt Ither...wtf.'' _Sasuke thought darkly, confused at his sudden weakness, he looked at Hinata's unconcious form in his arms,

_''Weakness...for this 'Girl?'' _Sasuke thought angrily_''The fuck I do!''_

''Fine, whatever.'' He spat at the Uchiha, practically throwing Hinata into Sasuke's arms.

He saw the Uchiha give a smurk, walking away with almost a stride of pride.

_''Why should I care about her,right Shukaku?''_Sasuke said inwardly.

**''Thats right Beetches, Sabaku no Gaara+weaknessmyass right?''** Shukaku laughed proudly

_''Thats right...''_Gaara said, but couldnt help feeling a loss, as he watched Sasuke walk off with the Innocent,pale eyed Hyuuga.

**''Hey dont start that shit again!''**Shukaku said threatingly.

_''I wasnt starting anything.''_Gaara looked away from the door Sasuke and the Hyuuga exited, shaking off the feeling of loss.

The bell rang and Gaara picked up his Back Pack and his half eaten chips, and strode off to his next class...The feeling of something important being taken away from him, lingering in the pit of his stomache, but shaking it off quickly.

---------------------

END POV

-----------------

_''Gaara you idiot.'' _Shino thought to himself.

But no expression making his bandana move, as he saw the red-head walk out of the Cafateria, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

Shino shook his head, dissapointed that the red head didnt understand why he was so confused about letting Uchiha take Hinata away.

_''Idiot, you better figure it out soon or your going to let something important to you slip away.''_ Shino took his book and exited the Cafateria, and chuckled that he hardly knew Sabaku no Gaara and already he pitied him for his stupidity, but somehow knowing that he was confused at his feelings to Hinata.

Shino let out a sigh,

_''I just hope you get your head in gear and start thinking more about why your confused.''_

Shino thought, then shook his head again,

_''Because I know Sasuke's been wanting the Hyuuga to like him, ever since he started to like her in the seventh grade,''_

Shino paused between this thought,'' _And he just took his first step to making her fall for him, by sweeping her off her feet.''_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Authors note: _Yeah I know it cheezy as hell, and its more of a filler I think, and yes I know its taking forever to get to the Karaoke, but I had to find a ways to fit Sasuke into a bigger part of the story then just longing looks and stuff...so thats waht this chapters for...and the next one...probobaly gunna all be about SasuHina and maybe some Gaara confusion and Shukaku ranting of course lol.Also I have picked out my songs Beetches, tell me what you think:

Kiba:Killer in me-Smashing pumpkins

Shino:Blow Job-Blink 182

Hinata:1)Fighter-Christina Aguilera2)Listen to your Heart

Sasuke:1)Thunder-Boys Like Girls2)Im to Sexy

Gaara:1)I love your Existence-Goot2)Itoshii Hito-Miyavi

Ino:1)Dontcha- Pussy cat dolls

Shikamaru:Rip out the Wings of a butterfly-HIM

Please dont kill me if you dont like my choised, and also Its kinda hard to find GOOT unless you go on Purevolume, And Miyavi Itoshii Hito if you look up the translation, the song itself is Beautiful, (Itoshii Hito means Beloved One) And Shino and the blow job song, I just thought it would be the least likely thing you would hear from


	10. Vanilla and Smoke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**''Shukaku''**

___Thinking to themselves''_

_------------------------------------------_

Hinata woke up in an all to familiar medical bed, where she had only been a few days before.

_''Tch...not again Hinata''_She thought to herself dissaprovingly.

She remembered the red head was there when she fainted, actually he being the one making her faint.

She blushed a deep crimson, and started to turn expecting to turn to find the red head.

''Hello Hinata-chan''

''Ahh!'' Hinata yelled falling off the bed.

Hinata hadn't expected to see a pair of coal colored eyes, belonging to the ever popular school prick Sasuke.

Hinata still on the floor now propped up on her knees hadnt heard the boy walk over to her.

She stared with wonderment at the hand held before her, she looked up into a sea of night, filled with supressed laughter.

Hinata blushed realizing he held the hand out to help her up, and thanked him for not laughing at her.

''Th-thanks.'' Hinata stuttered at the Uchiha, now standing in front of him, she was equal to his shoulder.

''Anytime Hinata-chan.'' The Uchiha replied huskily.

Hinata felt a shiver crawl up her spine at him saying her name, there was something deliciously seductive when The Uchiha said your name. Hinata blushed when she thought of this, and was sick to even be affected by him.

There was a moment of silence between the two, and Hinata was confused as to why there was no akwardness in the silence, but instead it seemed comfortable.

Hinata looked up to say something, and met his dark eyes, the words catching in her throat.

Hinata felt her face flush as she looked in his eyes, feeling as if she was in a dark room naked, everything around her a mystery.

She suddenly felt violated, as if just by looking at her Sasuke had seen right thrue her, and knew everything about her, and every inch of her, it was captivatingly dangerous, and Hinata felt she didnt want to look away, she felt the room melt around them, till it was only her and him, shrouded in Darkness.

''Hinata-chan.'' Sasuke Uchiha broke the silence.

Hinata finally looked away from his eyes and gasped, Sasuke's hands where on her shoulders.

''You weren't breathing Idiot.'' Sasuke said, sounding worried.

Hinata slumped over holding her stomach and taking big gulps of air, feeling as if she had almost drowned, Sasuke still held heer by the shoulders as she slumped over, gasping.

When Hinata's breathing became steady again Sasuke asked,''Are you okay, what the hell happened.''

Hinata looked up, and found herself far to close to the eyes that had almost made her pass out, Sasuke's face anly a breath away from hers, hands still on her shoulders, Eyebrows together in a frown.

Hinata was able to look at his eyes now, them filled with worry, still to close.

_''What am I supposed to say, 'Your eyes where so captivating Sasuke, they took my breath away' I dont think so, think of something Hinata,quick.''_

Hinata looked down at her hands and started to fidget, trying to figure out what to say, Sasuke saving her.

''Well whatever, just dont do that again.'' Sasuke said angrily, finally taking his hands off of HInata, and stepping away creating space between the two again.

_''Was that...worry..for me from...the Uchiha wha?''_Hinata thought to hersel in disbelief.

As If Sasuke had read her mind he said,''Who know s what Kiba and Ino would have done to me if you got taken away in an Ambulence from an Anxiety attack.''

_''Ahh..I see.''_

''We-well..uh..umm..th-thanks ag-again Sas-Sasuke-kun.'' Hinata stuttered and turned to walk(run) away.

''Hinata-chan wait!'' Sasuke said loudly.

Hinata turned worriedly now at the medical room door,

''Ummm,'' Sasuke said, and started scratching the back of his head and kicking at the floor.

Hinata stopped a laugh at how much like Naruto he looked.

''Are you and Sabaku no Gaara dating?'' Sasuke blurted out.A blush creeping across his face.

Hinata was taken aback at the frontness of the question, and at how Sasuke was blushing,THE Uchiha.

_''Funny, he almost looks...cute..'' _The Hinata swatted that thought away like a unwanted fly.

''Of co-course no-not...I j-just i-invited hi-him t-to Ka-karaoke wi-with us,''Hinata stopped for a second to think over what she just said, now feeling hurt at saying it out lous,''I-I th-think he-he just sa-said th-that t-to get ba-back at-at Kiba-k-kun.''

Hinata saw Sasuke's eyes light up.

_''Eh, whats that about?''_

''So you wont mind, if I take you to Karaoke?'' Sasuke Uchiha said blushing but saying it with confidence.

''Eh?'' Hinata said rudely in dissbelief,knees giving out and fallingon her bum, but regaining her composure and up on her feet before Sasuke could walk over to help her.

''Uhh...umm...I-I uhh...s-sure?'' Hinata said in an unsure, dissbelieving reply.

_''Uh oh.''_Hinata tohught to herself._''Did did I...just...''_

''Alright then _Hinata-chan_, I'll pick you up around...7:00pm?''Sasuke said, putting an exceptianally amount of Seductiveness on her name.

''H-Hai,'Hinata said in a daze then remembering her manners for the first time, bowed,'' Ha-hai Sa-Sasuke-K-Kun.''

Hinata then turned to leave before she could see Sasuke's face (covered with joy)

''Oh one more thing Hinata.'' Sasuke said, Hinata half way out the door now turned to find The Uchiha alarmingly close to her face, so much so if he wanted to kiss her..

''_Call me Sasuke._'' Sasuke leaned and whispered in her ear, Hinata shivered at the sensations it caused thrue her body, making her close her eyes in complete extacy, her face close to his neck, him smelling of smoke and vanilla.

_''Funny..I didnt know Vanilla could smell so...masculine..''_

Hinata found herself alone a the door when she opened her eyes.

_''Did that really...?''_

But the smell of smoke and Vanilla said it did.

-----------------------------

**Gaara POV**

----------------------------

**''Why do I suddenly feel like we've lost a booty call?''** Shukaku Asked Gaara as they skipped third block, Gaara skateboarding away from the one thing that scared him most...

_''Hinata Hyuuga.''_

Gaara thought inwardly...and scateboarded harder, the jail like building they called a school, dissapearing in the distance.

----------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah it was kind of short, yeah thats right..Shukaku just HAD to be in this chapter...at least one...next chapter Karaoke night...Did you like the sudden SasuHina..???? Eh Eh? Well if you didnt..meh..two each is own...**


	11. Karaoke Night Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**''Shukaku''**

_''Thinking to themselves.''_

_-----------------------------------_---------------

_'' I cant believe I got myself into this predicament.''_The Hyuuga thought to herself, She sat in the back of her Limo.

The day was Saturday 5:45pm.

''Where are we going Miss.Hyuuga.'' The ever polite chauffer Pierre said.

Hinata looked down at the map adress she had found taped to her locker it read:

**Dear Hyuuga,**

**You can pick me up at my house since **_**you **_**invited me to karaoke, 6:00 should saffice right? heres a map I drew for you.**

Then there was just some scribbles with names of streets every now and then, then a doodle of a house with an arrow over it saying.

''_**I live here''**_

For a boy Hinata hardly knew, she had to admit he had lovely writing, she had'nt expected that, she also hadnt expected the map to be on her locker when she had gotten back from the medical room.

She blushed remembering the scenario.

_''Why did I get myself into this..?''_ Hinata thought to herself for the 50th time that night.

It had taken her a while to figure out how to work it all out, having 2 dates and all.

''You t-turn here Pierre.'' Hinata hardly stuttered when talking to Pierre, seeming to have grown a special almost Uncle like love towards the old driver.

They spent the drive in silence, every now and then Hinata shouting out Directions.

''Where here Miss.Hyuuga.''

Hinata looked thrue the tinted window at a apartment building, and saw Gaara standing in front of the main door.

Gaara must have knew it was Hinata as he started to walk over casually, long legs eating up the dark street light orange pavement in cat like strides.

He wore more black then usual, he had on black pants with straps criscrossing in the back, covered with skull patches, one reading clearly''Fuck You'', He had on a long black parka coat, big white letters written on his left saying ''Punk Rock Revenge'', The pockets had spikes outlining them, she couldnt see if it had anything written on the back of the Parka, it was zippered down revealing a red checkered shirt that said ''Cruel fate.'' And to complete the ansamble black calf high combat boots with many buckles, his pants tucked into them.

_'' Dangerous.'' _Hinata thought to herself, then felt excited that such a boy was coming with her.

Gaara opened the door and slid beside Hinata the sudden whoosh of air entering the car sent Gaara's scent thrue the car, now smelling of Cinnamon.

_''I wonder if he buys Cologne for that smell.''_

''Your late.'' Gaara said agitated.

Hinata looked at her watch the digital nubers reading 6:02pm

_''By two freakin minutes!''_Hinata screamed in her head.

''H-hai...my-my apo-apologies.''

Hinata felt the car move forward, now driving back up the street the just came down and turning onto the main street.

''Nice diggs.'' Gaara said reffering to the car, looking around the stretch limo, and finding the champagne.

''Th-Thars my-my f-fathers.'' Hinata whispered.

''Oh...'' Gaara said, and put it back before he could open it.

_''Atleast hes acting curteous..I guess.''_

Gaara and Hinata continued the ride in silence for a few minutes.

''So where are we head'n'er?'' Gaara asked breaking the silence

Hinata looked over at Gaara's sudden question, meeting Azure eyes,her heart skipping a beat.

''Ba-back t-to my-my p-place.'' Hinata stuttered out.

Gaara chewed this over for a moment, his faint brows pressed in a frown.

''I thought we were going to Karaoke?'' Gaara said in confusion.

''We-we a-are,''Hinata reassured Gaara quickly,''So-somene e-else i-i-is dr-dri-driving u-us th-though...''

Gaara nodded then looked out the window, seeming to trust the Hyuuga.

Hinata slumped in her seat, in utter weariness at being able to avoid the subject of _who_ was driving them.

-------------------------------

Gaara POV

---------------------------------

**''Who does this dame think she is eh? Hauling us around like dogs, I thought she was taking us to Karaoke, now someone else is taking us, we better not be getting fucked up the ass from this freakin two faced vixen!!''**

_''Sut up SHukaku, what in the hell would she earn from screwing us over huh, answer me that fucktard.''_

**''Im just sayin,you ass rammer,if this chick is fuckin' us over were screwed.''**

''_I got out of that business a long time ago Shukaku, im sure this girl has nothing to do with the mob.''_

**''Whatever, beetches, you've fallin for her and you just cant admit it, you shit faced cock master.''**

_''Shut up SHukaku!''_

**''What did we say before hmm...my little cock boy, dont trust anyone!!!''**

_''But myself..I KNOW.''_ Gaara was getting a head-ache at his inner argument.

**''Dont get mad at me, you HIV infested prick, just beacuse im lookin out for your ass.''**

_''Whatever SHukaku, now can you leave me alone...for just this one night,just this one night.''_

Shukaku was taken aback at Gaara asking him such a question, not asking, pleading.

There was a silence in Gaara's head for a moment.

**''Fine,boner biter, you just better not be going soft on me, and dont forget to color that ass pink.''**

Shukaku had his final say, Gaara feeling his presence dissapear.

Shukaku seemed always to go soft, if he had a feeling they where going to get laid, or ''Coloring that ass pink.''

_''Freakin Shukaku.''_Gaara thought to himself.

But Gaara had much bigger things to think about then Shukaku, like him feeling all to comfortable with the Hyuuga, and butterflies in his stomach.

_''You do not have freakin butterflies in your stomach because of her.''_ Gaara thought to himself, but didnt quite believe himself.

_''Its just...your going to a rich persons hous, getting picked up by God knows who...''_Gaara thought for a moment.

He opened his mouth at the thought in his mind, to ask the Hyuuga who was taking them but..

''Where here, Miss.Hyuuga,And Mr.Sabaku no Gaara.'' The tight ass driver in the front seat said stiffly.

''Th-Thanks P-Pierre.'' Hinata stuttered.

Gaara saw Hinata open the door and slide out, him slowly following suit.

Gaara's mouth dropped.

They stood in fornt of a Huge courtyard with a fountain in the center, but beyond the courtyard stood a huge white mansion,3 stories tall and at least 6 rooms per floor, Gaara guesstmated by the number of windows on each floor, and Patios lining the house.

''D-Do yo-you li-like i-it?'' Hinata asked, she was a few strides ahead of him.

''Who wouldnt?'' Gaara replied cockily, still looking at the hous, he looked at the Hyuuga, Making her blush.

Then Gaara teased Hinata

''Oh you were talking about your house...''Gaara saw Hinata's face deepen,''Well _its _alright.''

Hinata and Gaara walked forward a few steps,

''Hate to be the one who washes all the windows though.'' Gaara said.

Hinata laughed.

_''Beautiful.''_Gaara thought to himself, as it was the first time he heard her laugh.

_''Im just glad Shukaku's not here to hear that.''_Gaara scolded himself at his sudden weakness.

They stood in front of a pair of double oak red door, Hinata knocking a werrd pattern, Gaara remembering it and tucking it into his thoughts.

A maid opened the door,

''Miss.Hyuuga, your home,''The maid said, eyes now turning to Gaara, looking him over dissaprovingly, but keeping thoughts to herself,''Your father said he wont be home until late tonight.''

Gaara saw Hinata's shoulders slump, not knowing in sadness or complete relief.

Hinata stuttered a thanks to the maid then walked into her mansion, Gaara walking behind her.

The entrence room opening into a huge room, set of huge spiral marble stairs a few hundred yards ahead of them,

A set of leather white couches to the right of him, sitting in front of a plasma big screen t.v, and to the left a hallway heading somewhere.

''Yo-you c-can s-sit i-in th-the lou-lounge i-if yo-you want, I-I j-just ne-need to to ge-get re-ready.''Hinata stuttered, blushing at Gaara,

Gaara surpressing a laugh at her stutter.

_''The stutters starting to grow on me..wtf?''_

Gaara now angry replied roughly,''Whatev just dont take forever.''

He saw Hinata jump then suddebly felt bad for his insensitive remark.

''H-Hai,''She replied bowing, face flushed as she came up from the bow.

Gaara watched Hinata run up the massive stairs, watching her hips sway with the movements.

Gaara whent and sat over in the leather couch.

_''Wow this is comfy.''_

Gaara propped his feet on the glass coffee table in front of him, leaned back and sighed..

_''This would be the life.''_

He sat in the room, a sound of a distant master clock ringing a tune, signalling 7:00.

A few moments passed in silence, then he heard the doorbell.

----------------------------------------

End POV.

--------------------------------------------

_''Shit that time already?''_Hinata cursed at herself as she heard the doorbell ring once, the bell ringing ''god saved the queen''

Hinata gave herself one last look in the mirror at her reflection,the opened th door and ran down the stairs in record time, getting to the door before the maid could touch it. She opened the door.

''Hello Hinata-chan.''Sasuke said Huskily,HInata looked him over, he wore a blue shirt saying ''DEAD'', and dark black boot cut jeans, with dark red bat covered slip ons.

_''Nicely casual.''_

''You ready to go?'' Sasuke said.

Hinata saw Sasuke's eyes go dark.

''Dont you mean are _we_ rready to go?'' Hinata heard a deep voice say behind her.

Then felt a warm arm drape around her shoulders and pull her towards a hard muscled chest.

''Of course...'' Sasuke said darkly, protecting Hinata's pride,''My limo's parked in the turnaround.''

''No shit sherlock.''Gaara stated, close to Hinata's ear.

Sasuke nodded politely, but his eyes showed everything but politeness.

Gaara pulled her along side him roughly, then must have realized he held her rather titely as he loosened his death grip around her shoulders, and walked to the Uchiha's Limo.

Hinata blushed as she noticed, her figure seemed to fit with Gaara's body, almost as if he was made that way just for her.

_''Thats purpostorous Hinata,dont be absurd, theres no such thing as soul mates.''_Hinata scolded herself blushing at the thought.

They slid into the back of the limo, Hinata in the middle, Gaara's arm leaving her shoulders for only a moment to let her get in the seat, then replacing his arm back around her shoulders as Sasuke sat on the opposite side of Hinata.

There was a moment of silence as they drove for a few moments.

''Nice diggs.'' Hinata heard Gaara say.His face when they sat down, above her head, and she felt his chin was in her hair, meaning he was lookin at Sasuke.

''Thanks.'' She heard the Uchiha say.

Hinata fidgeted with her hands, as the drove.

_''You could cut the tension with a knife, but why is there even any tension at all, I mean Gaara's just doing this so Sasuke can tell Kiba that something that isnt going on between Gaara and I is going on...''_ The Hinata felt empty again at the thought of Gaara using her as a toy, started trying to shift away from the boy, his grip only going tighter, then he kissed her head. Hinata thankful she didnt faint.

''Dont fidget,Honey.'' Hinata heard Gaara say aloud.

Hinata blushed.

_''This is gunna be a long night.''_

---------------------------------------------

Sasuke POV

------------------------------------------

_''Freaking SOB hangin all over Hinata like that,I wish I knew he was coming I would have brought some Arsenic.''_

Sasuke smiled politely across Hinata's beautiful hair, suprising the red head.

Sasuke saw the red head kiss Hinata's head.

_''Why that son of a..''_

''Dont fidget Honey.'' The red headed asshole said.

Sasuke Looked out the window then disgusted.

The recalled what Hinata was wearing to his mind, to ease his anger.

She was wearing a Pink bunny eared large hoodie, with a black knee length fluffy skirt, finishing the ansamble with Pink leg warmers and black chuck converse, and bunny clips in her hair.

_''Innocently cute.''_

-----------------------------------------

End POV

------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Gaara POV

-----------------------------

_''So The Uchiha has feelings for little Hinata eh..this is gunna be a fun night.''_

''Where here Master Uchiha.'' The driver said.

Gaara stepped out of the Limo taking Hinata's hand and pulling her out of the car, then draping his arm around her shoulders again.

Gaara,Sasuke,and Hinata stood infront of a pink flourescent sign read

''KARAOKE''

_''Well slightly fun.''_

Gaara said as he heard a familiar girl voice scream

''HINATA-HUN!!''

------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: Wow that was a long chapter...im really tired now, Yes I know I said The next chapter was going to be Karaoke Night..Well technically it is...the just havent sung yet...Now Im looking forward to wrinting that :D**

**Thanks for readin!!**

**P.S On an Unrelated sebject entirelly, im getting a Miyavi Poster, and Hannibal:Silence of the Lambs girly screams**


	12. Karaoke night prt 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto! 

**''Shukaku''**

_''Thinking to themselves''_

Baka Diyo Stupid

**Authors note**: So this is like the third time Ive had to re-write this freakin chapter because the freakin bastards at my home schooling program decided Oh my lets see what will happen if we delete this obviously worked hard on story -cackle cackle-

Anyways lets just say that im angry lets just leave it at that .anyways for the third time here we go

-----------------------------

Hinata, Sasuke, and Gaara stood in front of the Karaoke bar┘at the moment Ino hugging and nearly suffocating Hinata, and the blonde yelling in the poor violet tinted ebony haired girls ear, HINATA-CHAN!!! Over and over again.

Then before Gaara or Sasuke had a chance to pull the blonde haired girl off of Hinata, she started to drag the poor girl into the bar.

The blonde muttering something about Leaving her little Hina-hun to two horny Bishonen boys, over her dead body.

Then it was just the red head and the dark eyed Uchiha.

Glaring lovingly at each other┘k maybe not..

⌠So it seems you like my Little Hinata-chan hmm? The Uchiha said.

Saying it in a way that sounded he was speaking with a friends, but his eyes showing otherwise.

⌠Maybe.The red head said noncompetitively, amusement lighting his eyes.

Almost daring the brunette to say something in his offence, the brunette chuckled to himself, dropping his head, slowly the chuckle turning into a full dark laugh, when he looked back up at Gaara his eyes looked almost red in the night lights, shining with a competiveness Gaara didnt understand.

Sasuke slowly stopped laughing, the icy glare returning to his dark eyes, cold smile lingering.

"Do you really think Im going to compete with you, Baka?" Sasuke finally said.

Gaara let out a growl Kiba would be proud of,

"But you like her too you freakin soaked tampon eater." Gaara yelled.

Sasuke scrunched his nose in distaste out of the crude curse Gaara spewed at him, but then his eyes filled with a look as if he wasn't really there at that moment, like he was looking at something past Gaara, or in his past, then he whispered something that barely Gaara could hear, " Yes, yes I do.."

Gaara looked behind him to see what Sasuke was staring at, then looked back at Sasuke, snapped his fingers in front of Sasuke, "Hey , queer-o I'm right here!" Gaara said between snapping his fingers.

Sasuke snapped out of his trance, and the glare returned, staring straight in Gaaras eyes.

Gaara didn't scare easily, but he knew when he should tread lightly on uneven ground so he stepped back and regained some of the space between them.

"Anyways, I guess we'll see who gets Hinata-chan." Sasuke said, insincere smile

_"Not that I want her anyways, right Shuka- Oh ya...hmm still sounds fun, I might like to see that smug look wiped off his fuckin' baka diyo face"_

Gaara grinned, "Alright Sasuke, its on."

Hinata POV

" So Hina-hun, how did you end up getting two Bishonen after you hmmm tell me your secret!!" Ino said lovingly loud.  
"can y-you p-please st-stop dragging me first."Hinata said, the last bit without a stutter because she was starting to get agitated at Ino dragging her everywhere.  
"Oh Sorry Hinata-chan"

Ino said letting her go. Ino was smiling at Hinata, Hinata not facing the stage.  
"Well!" Ino said teasingly. Then laughed that she had made Hinata jump, suddenly Ino looked behind Hinata, distaste and worry crossing the blondes face,  
"Umm maybe Hinata we should go to the bathroom hmm?" Ino said smiling but looking past her.  
"Wha-what are you st-staring at?"Hinata said, then before Ino could stop her from turning she saw the scene.  
Naruto sat talking and flirting with a Pink haired girl Hinata had to admit, the girl was beautiful, in a skanky way, she wore her shirt to short, and to much makeup making her look as if she had just came out of bed, and didnt mind jumping back in, she was rubbing the Blondes leg and laughing her face off at something Naruto had said.  
"_Wh-wha.."_Hinata stuttered in her own mind, in disbelief, her face going pale, her eyes stinging tears wanting to come.  
Suddenly she felt warm, and something heavy was draped around her arms,  
"Dont worry about him Hinata-chan,"Gaara said seductively, mouth close to her ear, her pulse jumped, "f he didnt notice you but noticed a skank like her he deserves her hmm."Hinata felt suddenly comforted, despite the red heads distasteful words.  
He rapped his arms around her, Hinata hugging back despite herself.  
"There you go."He said holding her away from him now, smiling sincerely.  
Hinata chuckled happily.  
"alrightalright, enough with the love fest!!"Ino said pushing the two apart.  
Ino dragged her off to their usual seat close to the stage.  
Placing her between herself and Kiba.  
What Hinata didnt see was Gaara licking his finger and putting an invisible tally in the air meaning: Point one for Gaara┘ End specific POV

Gaara and Sasuke growled at Ino and Kiba, making it very clear they werent pleased that they couldnt sit beside their date. Shino, Ino and Kiba grinned.  
Sasuke sat Beside Shino, and Gaara was left to sit beside the Blonde.  
Someone they didnt know, a guy in his early twenties was doing a bad impression of Michael Jacksons-Thriller. He finished, and his friends applauded, but everyone else unplugged their ears.  
Suddenly the pink haired Mc.Slut strolled up to their table,  
"Hey boys."The girl said breathlessly, pushing herself against the table and puffing out her chest, "This next songs for you."She winked at them suggestively, then strolled away.  
Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other, then both wrinkled their noses the only thing they seemed to agree on was read through their eyes "_Slut_ " She stood on the stage, then picked out her song: Pussycat Dolls-Beep Everyone in the room seemed to plug their ears at the same time.  
Except Naruto, he seemed to be entranced.  
Gaara and Sasuke where both thinking the same things: Kill me.  
Then she was finished, she looked at Gaara and Sasuke, and winked.  
"Does she even hear herself sing?"Ino asked out loud.  
Kiba laughed,"Well I think Hinata should go up their, just to get this horrid ringing out of my ears."Kiba Pushed Hinata out of her chair.  
Hinata stood on the stage, blushing profusely, she picked her song- Listen to your heart.  
Gaara, and Sasuke saw Kiba, Shino, and Ino relax back in their chairs.  
Neither Sasuke nor Gaara had ever heard Hinata sing, even though Sasuke went their, Hinata never seemed to sing those days. SO when she started both the Red head and the Uchiha where both in a state of shock

_Listen To Your Heart I know there?s something in the wake of your smile I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah you?ve built a love but that love falls apart your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_listen to your heart when he?s calling for you listen to your heart there?s nothing else you can do I don?t know where you?re going and I don?t know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah they?re swept away and nothing is what is seems the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_listen to your heart when he?s calling for you listen to your heart there?s nothing else you can do I don?t know where you?re going and I don?t know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_and there are voices that want to be heard so much to mention but you can?t find the words the scent of magic the beauty that?s been when love was wilder than the wind_

_listen to your heart when he?s calling for you listen to your heart there?s nothing else you can do I don?t know where you?re going and I don?t know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_

_I don?t know where you?re going and I dont know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

Hinata came and sat between Kiba and Shino again, and blushed at the jaw dropped, dumbstruck, Sasuke and Gaara.  
"Wa-was I re-really th-that Aw-aweful?"Hinata stuttered looking down at her feet.  
Both Gaara and Sasuke snapped out of their trance and said in unison,  
"WTF was that Hinata?"They were both in hysterics, and still disbelieving.  
"What you think you guys can do better?"The Shino boy said, face showing nothing.  
"Well, maybe not as good as Hinata, but better then This red head here."Sasuke said snidely

"What did that little spoiled cock sucker say?" Gaara growled. Hinata Just sat and chuckled to herself.


	13. Karaoke night prt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

**"Shukaku"  
**"_thinking to themselves"  
_Baka means Idiot

Baka Diyo means stupid.  
I do not own any of the following songs.  
----------  
Authors note: So yeah sorry its been taking me so long to write a new chapter :P but I've been busy with driving study, and also being addicted to Vampire Knight, and Absoute Boy friend, One of them is Macabre,Romantic,Funny, the other, Romantic,Funny, Ending very sad... But it was very good! Talking about absolute bf btw :D heh anyways on with the story I presume!  
---------------------------

Sasuke, Had finally gottan the chance to walk up on the stage, after fatally(not) Hurting Gaara!  
He was up on the stage and Ino was Looking at him, and sighed, Hinata realized Ino wasnt the only one girl in the Karaoke bar that sighed.  
Hinata shrugged her shoulders and looked up to watch.  
There was complete silence as Sasuke picked out a song.  
Hinata didnt realize how much of an impact Sasuke could make if he wanted complete quite.  
There was some weird music then Sasuke started to sing.."Im to Sexy"  
Hinata looked at the guys at her table, Kiba was laughing his ass off, and she could tell Shino was trying not to he was shaking and his face was red do to not letting himself laugh. But Ino, and she looked over at the Pink haired girl,  
Where completely transfixed on Sasuke.  
It may also have something to do with, Sasuke slightly stroking himself, and blowing kisses at all the girls in the audience.  
Hinata shook her head dissaprovingly.  
"Same old spoiled rotten, dripping with sex appeal,Sasuke" She thought to herself, what she didnt see was Gaara looking at Her.

----------------  
**GAARA POV -**

**----------------**

_"So the little Hinata doesnt like the 'Pushed in your face I know Im sexy' routine hmm, Well I'll pic the next song just for her, that outta show that floppy faced douche bubble"_Gaara chuckled to himself. 

"Wh-waht ar-are you l-laughing at-at G-Gaara-Sama?" Hinata stuttered at him.  
"Nothing really, Just at the cute expression of Dislike you directed at the Uchiha." Gaara said patting her head, Whilst smiling.  
He saw the Hyuuga's face go crimson, Hand resting on her head, hair soft beneath it.  
_"Cute..."_ He thought to himself.

He suddenly say a tanned hand grab his wrist, and pull it away from the Hyuuga's head.  
He looked up at the culprit that held his wrist, Dark eyes filled with threat, and a dark aura of hate seemed to crowed around,  
The Uchiha, as he looked down at Gaara with nothing but Hate.  
"I dont believe Hinata-Chan likes being touched Sabakuno Gaara." Malice filled the Handsome Uchiha's voice, aimed squarely at Gaara, but so chilling Shino, Kiba, and Ino were looking over, all of them Shivering.  
Hinata looked up at Sasuke's face, but looked back down,shivering, seeing that it was not the same face she had seen moments eairlier on the stage, but dark, spiteful, and filled with loathing, for Gaara.  
Gaara looked down, and chuckled, pulling his hand free of Sasuke's clutch.  
He stood up, now eaqual with the Uchiha, the aura of malice still floating around th Uchiha.  
Gaara didnt notice that someone was singing on stage again, it actually being Ino, with "Pussycat Dolls- Dont cha"  
But everyone at the table even after Ino had left to try to sing the mood back, was still engrossed with the unknown spat between the tow Bishonens.  
"Eh, you say that but, I didnt see Hinata-chan pull away, did you." Gaara said, smile on his face, fanning away the Aura like It was nothing but rancid perfume in the air,Gaara dissolving it with air freshner.  
The Aura was instantly gone, now being replaced with Gaara's false politeness.

He opened his eyes, them previously being shut by an Incencere smile.  
SHooting a look of victory at Sasuke ,Sasuke let out a "hmmph" then took Ino's seat, beside Hinata.  
Sasuke looked over at Gaara smiling evily,Gaara was able to read his words through his eyes.  
"I g-o-t t-h-e se-seat and yooooou didnt"  
A vain popped out of his forehead.  
"Son of a.." Gaara started saying.  
"HEEEY GAARA-KUN"  
Gaara fealt a soft object collide with his back.  
He looked over his shoulder looking into a pair of blue eyes, and blonde hair.  
"Are you gunna sing a song for Hinata-hun or what, Im done, and Sasuke why are you in my seat"  
Gaara released the blonde haired girl's arms from around him, and smiled at Sasuke.  
" Thats a good Idea Ino-chan." Sasuke raised an Eyebrow questionally.  
Then Gaara looked down at Hinata and smiled.  
"This ones for yoU Hinata-chan"  
---------------  
**END GAARA POV -**

**----------------**  
Gaara strolled up dominantly onto the stage, long legs now casting a long shadow on the well lit stage,His red blood coloured hair now showing tints of copper and gold, making his hair look like fire.  
Hinata couldnt help but let out a sigh, then blushed slightly seeing that Sasuke gave her a uplifted eyebrow look. She looked from Sasuke's questioning stare and back at Gaara, only to jusmp slightly in her seat when she she was being stared at with Such intensity from Azure eyes. She saw Gaara smile then, suprisingly sweetly, then he opened his mouth and started to sing Hinata hadnt noticed he ahd already picked out the song, I Love Your Existence by GOOT she didnt know the song but when he started to sing it, the words were what captivated her most, along with his beautiful voice.

_Perfection is defined when your heart beats next to mine, and time stands still for us. My hand in your hair, and yours on my chest. Moments with you are my lifes best._

_We crossed paths for a reason The planets aligned in that particular season Its clear to me that well eventually be Inseparable_

_I love your existence and I cant get enough_

_Your song is sung in your beautiful voice My senses rush cause they have no other choice I breathe you in, and I see through your eyes. You are an angel in a beautiful disguise._

_We crossed paths for a reason The planets aligned in that particular season Its clear to me that well eventually be Inseparable_

_I love your existence and I cant get enough_

_So pucker up and embrace the greatness, you get me high and erase my sadness. I love your existence, and I cant get enough_

Hinata hadnt noticed she had been holding her breath throught the entire song, completely in a trance from Gaara.  
"Woah man...that was awesome!!!" Ino said, swooning, Hinata looked over at Ino and started to laugh at her love struck freind.  
Gaara took the chance of Hinata looking away to lick his finger and put another invisable tally in the air.  
Sasuke looked down, but smiled faintly.  
"The boy knows what he's doin." Sasuke whispered to himself.  
Hinata heard Sasuke say something.  
"Wh-What d-did you s-say Sas-Sauske-Kun." Hinata stuttered to Sauske.  
Sasuke looked up, the coldness completely leaving his eyes, replaceing them with warmth as he looked at Hinata.  
He grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger.

"Nothing little one...Just ignore me."Sasuke said sweetly, startling Hinata and making her blush.  
A hand suddenly grabbed Sauske's wrist.  
"Eh eh eh, I thought we agreed on No touchy the Princess eh?" Gaara looked down on Sasuke threatingly, even though he said it teasingly.  
"Duily noted,Gaara-san." Sasuke said, taking his hand out of Gaara's grip, and replacing it in his lap, Sasuke looking away from Gaara now.  
"Well arent you going to sing something to match me,You rich snizz faced Gigallo lover?" Gaara said.  
Sasuke crinkled his nose showing distaste, but eyes showing their competiveness again.  
"But of course." Sasuke said politely, edged with frost. He stood up and pulled out the chair, offering it to Gaara.  
Gaara growled dissaprovingly at his politeness, but took the chair anyways.  
Sasuke smiled sweetly at Gaara, then the smiled vanished completely, as he walked up to the stage.  
"He's already sang once, and he sucked, do we really want him to sing again?" Gaara said inpolitely, leaning back in the chair.  
"Yes, but he wasnt trying that time...was he?" Shino said, Gaara looking over at him. Shino's face shifted showing that if he wasnt wearing the bandana he would be smiling.  
"Yeah dont-chu know Sabaku no Gaara, Sasuke's been taking singing and Guitar lessons for years." Kiba said snidely.  
Gaara masked his look of Surprise, and looked up at the stage where Sasuke was now standing elegently, he suddenly took an acoustic guitar that was placed on the stage, almost as if he planned it out.  
Hinata couldnt help being interested now, as she to didnt know he had been taking lessons.

_"Maybe he'd gunna sing something interesting,"_ Hinata thought to herself _"pfft as if, rich faced asshole"_  
Her train of thought was interuppted as sad, dark eyes reached hers.  
Her eyes stung for a moment as if she was going to cry, the look of sadness almost contagious from the Uchiha.  
Hinata Had to break the eye contact, for her throat was getting dry from surpressing tears she looked down, then got lured back up again from the gentle strum of the Aucoustic Guitar, as Sasuke strummed carelessly them with his elegent hands.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines I tried to look in your eyes I want a simple explanation For what I'm feeling inside I gotta find a way out Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass And longing for the breeze I need to step outside Just to see if I can breathe I gotta find a way out Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope I'm wrapped up in vines I think we'll make it out But you just gotta give me time Strike me down with lightning Let me feel you in my veins I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go Whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors I don't wanna ever love another You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain And bring on the thunder, and I said Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder So bring on the rain Oh baby bring on the pain And listen to the thunder_

-------------  
**GAARA POV**

**---------**

Gaara wasnt really surprised to find Hinata with her Jaw dropped and cheeks tinted slightly pink showing a sign of pleasure,  
Gaara looked up and met eyes with Sasuke, Sasuke put a tally up in the air, Hinata still being in such a daze didnt recongnize the gesture.  
"_Hmm...punkass stooleys catching up to me."_ Gaara thought to himself.  
He looked over when he heard a girl swooning.  
"Did you hear that Hina-Hun, I was the sountrack of his summer?" Ino said, then collapsed happily back in her seat.  
Gaara looked over to find Hinata laughing, the site appealing to him so much he forgot about the compatition for a moment and just bathed in her happiness, feeling content that she was happy.  
_"What the hells wrong with me?"_ Gaara thought to himself then blushed. _"what the.."_ He thought as he touched his warm face.  
"I-I gotta' take a piss..." He sais out loud, fumbling form the chair, bumping into the Uchiha as he staggered towards the Bathroom Pink faced.  
-----------  
**END POV **

**-------**

"What was that about?" Hinata thought to herself, after stopping herself from laughing, not knowing Sasuke, and everyone at the table but Ino were thinking the same thing, Only Shino understood the 'Bathroom' ploy, and he shook his head, pleased.  
_"Perhaps he's starting to learn..."_ Shino thought.


	14. Karaoke night end

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**''Shukaku''**

_''Thinking to themselves''_

_Boy crush means a very close feeling for a boy, not gay in anyways alright lol._

I dont own any of the songs in this fan-fic

-------------------------------------------

Authors note: Well here comes another one of my chappies, Hope you guys Enjoy it, and im hoping of finishing this story up soon, even though I dont exactly know where its going, also Thank you guys so much for the comments!! Even though I dont say it enough, you guys are the only reason that keeps me writing, even when my eyes get tired and the words get blurry and incoherent...wait maybe thats not such a good thing...ponders to hereself anyways story onward! Also sorry for the wait, My deepest apologies. Also a bit of mushy stuff in this chappie, hope you dont mind :D

------------------------------------------------------

_''What the fuck is wrong with me?''_Gaara thought to himself angrily.

He sat in front of the boys bathroom sing at the Karaoke bar. He gave a small growl of exasperation and splashed his face with cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror.

''Common, pull yourself together there basterd,'' He said out loud, the sound echoing of the Karaoke's tiled black bathroom walls,'' now go back out there and get as far ahead of that Uchiha bastard as you can!''

**''Thats right , Jiz farmer, You can do it!''** Shukaku said cheering, but anything but supportive.

_''SHUKAKU, You masterbating turtle balls, you promised!!''_ Gaara said angrily, his almost invisable eyebrows knit together, his handsome face suddenly a distorted reflection in the mirror.

**''Yeah yeah yeah, fucktard, but I just couln't sit back and watch you make a total fag of yourself,''** SHukaku's deep voice explained,**'' You goin soft on me boy?''**

Gaara lifted and eyebrow, and sneered.

_"Now why the hell would I go and do that, Gaara is never and I mean never, anything but soft.''_

Gaara head a deep rumbling laughter from within his head, he had to restrain himself from holding his head, as if someone were to come in they'd try to probobaly question him.

**''Then would you mind explaining what the Fuck kind of retarded reaction was the one you just gave back there eh, you sausage lover?''** Shukaku all but yelled in his head.

Gaara remembered that he was blushing from Hinata, from her happy face, and it made his stomache and Heart flutter like butterflies.

_''I-It was from lack of water thats all.''_ Gaara said trying to reassure Shukaku so he woldnt yell, but didnt know if it was Himself he was trying to reassure more then Shukaku.

**''Yeah right, you maggot infested piece of crap, think of who you're trying to fool here before you start spewing half-assed lies you cock-sucker.''**

Gaara was angry now with Shukaku an with his own feelings he was trying to so hard to surpress.

Shukaku gave a howl of laughter, but then started to coo softly to Gaara,

**''Its okay if you like her, easily fixed, now lets go out and fuck some chicks!''**

Gaara wasn't quite sure if Shukaku had meant to rhyme..and he didn't care at that moment, he really did want to forget about the Hyuuga Princess, out in the Karaoke bar right now, possible trying to get Seduced by that Uchiha.

_''Why do I care...''_ Gaara asked himself,''_Why should I care if she gets taken away by anhother guy?''_

Gaara banged his fists on the sink, not feeling the pain from it.

**''Because you like her, alot...''**Shukaku said, then before Gaara thought Shukaku was going soft on him,**''Which makes perfect sence why you sould screw as many chicks as possible, it will help you get her out of your head, both heads.''**

SHukaku chuckled at his own sexual humour, still not helping Gaara much at all.

**''And just forget about the bet...''**

_''Thats right the bet, I have to win against that rich ass-ramming pig fucker.''_

Gaara clentched his fists, his knuckles going white.

_''Even if it means making a girl I ,obviously, dont like fall in, love with me.''_

Gaara said to himself, his heart sinking for some reason after saying it.

**''Yeah, obviously, you hate her guts.''** SHukaku said sarcasticly, chuckling.

_'' WHy are you still here?''_ Sasuke asked passive agressive.

**''Yeah yeah, Im outs...getting nausiated anyways listening to you talk about love,''** SHukaku sighed,**''Austalavista, fag-lips.''**

With that Shukaku's presince dissapeared.

Gaara let out a sigh, as his head settled to a mild throbbing.

_'' What do I feel for her anyways?''_ Gaara asked himself, as he looked at his reflection.

He gave a exasperated 'hmmph' and walked out of the bathroom, even more confused then when he had entered.

--------------------------------

**END POV**

**-------------------------------**

Hinata watched Shikamaru up on the stage, Singing: ''Rip out the Wings of a butterfly by.HIM.''

When she felt a presence behind her but before she could turn around she heard a familiar voice say, '' I didn't miss little Hinata-chan sing did I?''

It was Gaara,and Hinata blushed, Hearing Gaara say her name made a fluttering feeling in her stomache.

''No you didnt miss anything, except Shikamaru up their looking half asleep.'' Ino said, laughing.

Hinata looked over at Ino, she was looking directly behind Hinata, that warned Hinata that if she were to turn, she would probobaly be met with Gaara's ever attractive form.

She decided it was safest not to turn around, as there was still a slight blush on her face.

Gaara continued to stand behind Hinata, though she could'nt see him she felt him, and smelled his spicy fragrance waft over her, making her turn redder, though she felt excited for some reason.

_''Eh?''_ She thought to herself, though she tried to shake the excitement off, she had a feeling it would go away as long as Gaara was standing behind her, his ever brooding presence making her nerves jump with anticipation.

_''What is this feeling?''_ Hinata thought to herself, her eyebrows knitted together in thought, her cloudy eyes filled with confusion.

''Sexual anticipation.'' A deep voice whispered in her ear, and warmth tickled her ears.

Hinata nearly fell out of the chair, but stong hands gripped her shoulders keeping her in place,

Gaara's hands, Gaara's voice, Gaara's scent, where all she could feel, hear, and smell.

He was the only thing that she thought of at that moment.

''Think it over princess, _sex-_ual things, and your feelings aren't things to be taken lightly,''

Gaara whispered into her ear, making her tremble, and her breathing irragular, her cheeks flushed as she felt pleasure pulse through her body.

_''What is he doing to me,''_Hinata thought to herself, her breathing still jagged and irragular, and where Gaaras hands held on her shoulders, sent waves of heat burning through to her skin, and his body so closed to hers, and his mouth so close to her ear, made her feel as if she would die from all this heat he was sending to her. Hinata looked around the table, Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke had gone outside to accompany Sasuke while he smoked his Sheroot, and Ino was watching Shikamaru as he sang, Hinata didn't know what to do, she couldn't speak at that moment, and her face showed anything but alarm, as much as Hinata wanted to embrace the feelings Gaara was sending her, she didn't know the feelings she was feeling, she didnt want to embrace something she knew nothing about.

Just then to cut off her thoughts Gaara bit her ear, not really bit, nibbled, this sent waves of pleasure,and desire through her body, and she trembled, but didnr do anything to stop him.

_''Wha-What is this feeling?''_ Hinata wanted him to touch her so badly, to kiss her, to feircely devour her, to let him do whatever he wanted to do to her, it was what he had said earlier, sexual anticipation.

She couldn't say she didn't like it, but she didn't like the feeling that with just a whisper and a nibble, she would give him everything she had.

_''Why..what is this..''_ Before Hinata could finish her question to herself he whispered,

''Lust, sexual desire, a need for me to touch you little Hinata-chan,'' Gaara whispered seductively,

''Its simple Hinata-chan, you want sex, but a girl as innocent as you desearves better then just a one night stand.'' Gaara whispered, suddenly serious.

This made Hinata's nerves settle down a bit at his sudden change of talking.

''You need to be loved before you can Make Love with someone Hinata-chan, especially you, Hinata.''

Gaara's last words left Hinata breathless_, ''Gaara can talk like this to?''_ Hinata was reffering to Sasuke, Sasuke talked with such warmth and seductiveness regularly though, whereas Gaara was more crude in his way of words.

Hinata heard Gaara chuckle before he kissed her temple, and released her shoulders, he went over to the seat next to hers and plopped down in 'Sasuke's' seat.

Hinata's breathing returned, and started to become regular again, she would have fainted then if it hadn't been for Gaara's words going through her mind, and now with Gaara gone from behind her, her face returned to the usual scarlet it usually would be at such an encounter.

Hinata looked over at Gaara and wondered it it had really happened, he looked over at her, Azure eyes peircing her and making her body ache again, and tremble, she broke the gaze first.

_''Yeah...it..happened.''_

SHikamaru's song ended and he came down, looking half asleep.

Ino applauded him the loudest, Hinata was now slightly back to normal, and more composed, Shikamaru had a nice, voice but it was rather weak, that may be because he was always tired.

''I-Im g-going to-to si-sing I-Ino-ch-chan.'' Hinata said to Ino.

_''I have to get him out of my head.''_ Hinata thought to herself, and blushed once again at the memory, Hinata always felt better after singing so it was easy for her to come to the conclusion.

''Then get your ass up there Hina-Hun!'' Ino said lovingly.

Hinata nodded, and thought it best not to look at Gaara for the time being.

She walked up on the stage before, someone else could beat her to singing, she picked out 'Stronger by. Christina Aguilera.''

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Hinata belted the song out, giving it her all, and all her thoughts were gone for that time being and put into the song.

----------------------------------------------

**END POV**

**-----------------------------------**

_''She's so beautiful.''_ Gaara thought to himself, and even though Shukaku was probobaly going to scold him later about his sudden change of ways of speaking to girls when he had whispered to Hinata, and watching her made his heart flutter, he didn't care at that moment.

The only thing that seemed to exist was Hinata, and the song.

A song that if someone had to sing it Hinata would probobaly be the last one that came to mind, but if who could sing it flawlessly and with so much power in her voice, Hinata would be the only one to sing it so well.

_''You know apart from the artist herself.''_ Gaara said to himself, blushing at the way his thoughts were going, and trying to make them dissapear before Shukaku decided to listen in.

''Shes magnificent.'' A deep voice said behind him.

Gaara didnt have to turn to know it was Sasuke.

''Wait till I sing next...'' Gaara said, a smirk appeared on his face.

Sasuke took the seat next to Gaara on his left, knowing not to sit in Hinata's seat.

''We'll see who winds the first round tonight Uchiha.'' Gaara said serious.

Not looking at Sasuke once, but kept on watching Hinata.

'Hmmph'' Is the only sound Sasuke made.

They all applauded as she finished the song, Kiba and SHino had now taken their seats, and they were whisteling. Hinata gace a cute curtsy as she left the stage, blushing.

Gaara chose this time to go up himself, passing Hinata on his way up to the stage, he winked at her, making her almost trip on her way back to the table. Gaara chuckled, but continued to walk to the stage.

---------------------------------

**END POV**

**-----------------------------**

Hinata was still blushing whe she sat down in her seat.

Sasuke now sat beside her, but since he seemed to be acting reasonaly well tonight she didnt mind so much.

_''Perhaps we could be friends.''_ Hinata tohught, then pushed it away. If her father ever found out she was getting close to THE UCHIHA free will to her marriage would discontinue.

_''But maybe if I kept it a secret...''_

Her thoughts were cut of by Gaara's voice, now deep, almost whisperinng the sound of a piano was the only thing accompanying it.

He had chosen the song ''Itoshii Hito by.Miyavi'' and Hinata didn't know if it was just a coincidence that he had picked one of her favourite songs of all time, or that she had never met anyone to sing it so beutifully aside from Miyavi.

Itoshii hito  
Nakanai de, waratte misete.  
Namida ga mitakute [suki tte ittanjanai nda yo?

Itoshii hito  
Daijoubu, sabishiku nanka nai desho?  
Datte anata ga sabishii toki, boku mo sabishii nda yo?

Itoshii hito  
Tojita me wa mada akecha dame dakanne.  
Sono mama... sono mama... tte necha dame da yo (haha)

Itoshii hito  
[Anata no tame nara shineru ja nakute [anata no tame ni ikiru koto ni shita yo.  
Mochiron anata mo goissho ni, kono saki mo, sono saki mo.

Motto anata, aishiteyarina yo, boka wa sono amatta bun de i- kara.

Itoshii hito  
Tatoe umarekawatta to shite mo boku wa kono boku de iru kara,  
Anata mo sono anata de ite ne.  
Soshite mata kono onaji koto iu nda, zutto, zuutto.

Itoshii hito  
Yukkuri kono me aketegoran yo, itsumo to onaji deshou?

Sore de ii nda yo.  
Sore de ii nda yo.

Hinata sat breathless, as Gaara came down from the stage, she surpressed the sudden feeling to get his Autograph.

''Dude...that was amazing.'' Kiba said.

And even though Kiba didn't like Gaara, Hinata couldn't help but have a feeling that Kiba had a sudden boy crush on Gaara.

''Man Im going up there I wanna sing now.'' Kiba said and left to go up to the stage picking the song

''Killer in Me by Smashing pumpkins.''

'' Not to shabby there Gaara, for a boy thats never taken a singing lesson.'' Sasuke said to Gaara.

His vooice almost threatening to fight.

''Yeah I know,'' Gaara smirked evily,''Right Hinata.''

Hinata suddenly jumped out of her trance,''Ye-yes...I-I l-love Mi-Miyavi-S-Sama.''

Hinata blushed at what she just said.

''Boy does she ever, you should see her room, theres so many posters of him, it creeps the hell out of me,'' Ino said teasingly,''Though I dont mind the half naked ones you have of him Hina-hun, I still want to get one!''

Hinata blushed deeper. Feeling Gaara and Sasuke's on her now.

''Half naked...Hinata-chan seriously?'' Gaara said teasingly. This only added to her face turning as red as a tomato.

''Yeah, Inoccent Hinata loves half naked boys call the police,'' Ino said to Gaara like he was mentally handicap,''What girl doesnt?''

They heard the song end, and Kiba came down.

''How was that?'' Kiba asked, his chest puffed out with pride.

''How was what?'' Everyone replied.

No one had been paying attention to Kiba as they were all focused on the topic at hand: Hinata liking boys.

Kiba let out a whine, but before he could say anything to show his dissapointment at the lack of praise,

''We should be going soon, it almost ten.'' Gaara said.

''I-I ag-agree.'' Hinata said.

''Yeah I guess.'' Sasuke said.

''Alright then night everybody see you Monday, Hina-Hun!'' Ino said, Hinata looked over at Ino as she was about to go, and Ino gave her a 'Call me' sign then turned and left with Kiba and Shikamaru.

Sasuke,Gaara, and Hinata picked up there coats and whent for the door.

Hinata looked back at Shino,''Sh-SHino-K-Kun you-you ne-neeed a r-ride?'' Hinata said

Sasuke and Gaara were already out the door.

-----------------------

**End POV**

**---------------------------**

''No its alright Hinata-chan, you go home now.'' Shino said then smiled as Hinata smiled and followed the ever quarreling, Uchiha and Gaara.

_''I just want to sing before I go,''_Shino thought to himself._'' Baka Gaar...Is he ever going to figure out his feelings for Hinata chan?''_ Shino thought to Himself.

He walked up onto the stage and chose the song ''Blow Job by.Blink 182''

It'd be nice to have a blowjob  
It would be nice to have a blowjob  
It would be nice to have a blowjob  
It would be nice to have a blowjob

It'd be nice to have a blowjob  
It would be nice to have a blowjob  
It would be nice to have a blowjob  
It would be nice to have a blowjob from your mom

-------------------------------


	15. Beautifully Dangerous Creatures

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor want to..

**''Shukaku''**

_**''Thinking to themselves''**_

''imi no nai kachi no nai mudana yume nante nai tte koto misete...'' 

Translation:So, change seriously useless, boring things like values and 

P.S : i DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING SONGS!

_**-------------**_

Authors Note: Yes yes and once again yes..I know its taken me forever and a day to update...Gomenasai...But I swear..It wasn't my fault..It was SuG, Miyavi's and An Cafe..also to blame is LM.C...For coming out with new singles, and making me search everywhere just to find them...Anyways if you've never heard of any of these bands/singingers (cough Miyavi-sama cough) then for the sake of all that is Jrock! Look em' up!! They are the Sex! All hail the Mighty JROCKERS!!! cough cough Go-gomen..didnt mean to get Carried away heh heh mutters to herself: Watashi Baka Diyo Anyways...Story ho!

----------------------

''imi no nai kachi no nai mudana yume nante nai tte koto misete...'' Hinata sang to herself as she walked down the hallway of the school, Enjoying the Silence as none of her friends had seemed to be there yet. She turned her MP3 up a little louder and continued to listen to her beloved Miyavi...

''HINATA-CHAAAAN!!'' An over excited Naruto yelled.

Even thrue her ear phones she was able to hear the blue eyed ramen lover.

WHAM! He was latched on to her even before she had a chance to turn around and greet the ever hyper Naruto.

'' Ahhh, Your bodies so soft Hinata-chan!'' Naruto said enthuseastically.

Even though he said it in a way that was not sexual in anyway, Hinata's face turned scarlet showing that she had taken it the wrong way.

''Ehh,'' Sasuke said annoyed, grabbing onto Naruto's orange hoodie and yanking him off of Hinata, somehow holding the boy off the ground,'' The only person whos aloud latching on to Hinata is Ino-kun, Baka, so no touchy..'' Sasuke said, throwning the blonde haired boy away like he was some scrap of refuse.

Hinata was glad that Sasuke haid saved her from her crushes ever never ending lack of knowledge to personal space.

Hinata turned around cheeks still slightly pink, and bowed to Sasuke.

In return he gave her one of his ever rare smiles, making her feel warm inside.

''So...Hinata..'' Sasuke said, leaning gracefully against a locker,'' Watcha listening to?''

Hinata looked down worriedly forgetting her music when the blonde haired boy was so close to her, then sighed in relief to realize it hadn't fallen, only her headphones had fallen out of her ears, she replaced one of them, in the ear that wasnt on the side Sasuke was on.

''Mi-Miyavi-sama..'' Hinata stuttered, twiddling her fingers.

Sasuke chuckled.

Hinata looked up from her fingers,'' Whats so funny?'' Hinata had said it wthout stuttering, only because she thought he was laughing at the fact she liked Miyavi, but wondering why he hadn't mentioned it before.

Sasuke looked up surprised that she didn't stutter,

''Oh, no I wasnt laughing because I think he sucks or anything!'' Sasuke pushed away from the locker, and was actually blushing, waving hands in front of himself, trying to reassure her that he wasnt picking on Her.

Hinata relaxed a little, Sasuke noticed this then leaned back against the locker, regaining his composure, Hinata almost didn't believe that half a second ago he was blushing and putting a foot in his mouth.

'' I just think its funny that you address him so formally, even when he's not around.'' Sasuke finally said.

It was Hinata's turn to blush then, she chuckled.

''H-Hai I gu-guess that its kinda s-silly.'' Hinata laughed then, warm heartedly then looked at Sasuke, eyes still warm and showing laughter.

Sasuke was looking at her then, mouth slightly parted, and somethin showing in his eyes that she couldn't place, but the emotions in them were so honest, ungaurded, and unknown to her that she took a step back.

''Sa-Sasuke-kun..?'' Hinata asked slightly confused.

''Uh, oh right, Gomen..I wasn't quite here just then.'' Sasuke said.

Sasuke looked down, and picked an imaginary lint off of his black denim pants, then looked back up at Hinata.

Hinata noticed that the gaurd that wasn't present a moment ago was back up, and Hinata was curious of how she had never noticed it before.

_''Probobaly because they always seemed cold and freakin' pissed.''_ Hinata thought to herself.

'' Anyways Hinata-Chan,'' Sasuke said suddenly, breaking Hinata out of her thoughts,'' I'l' walk you to your locker.''

''Ha-Hai'' Hinata managed to stutter.

He stretched lazily, reminding her of a panther stretching, beautiful and graceful...

Hinata blushed at her thoughts, then before she went to walk ahead of him, he grabbed her arm, making her turn around, knowing it was a mistake a second later, his face was extremely close, and his eyes dark, unreadable and dangerous.

'' I've told you already, Princess,'' Sasuke said, warm breath smelling of vanilla kissed her cheeks, unable to look away from the eyes that locked her in place, Sasuke licked his lips, eyes roaming her face, seeming to like the proximity in which to study her face, when his eyes came back to hers, a wave of need flew through her body, followed by a wave of shyness as she had recognized the look he had shown her through his eyes, and what the look had shown simply was that, Sasuke wanted sex, and from what Gaara told her before was that she wanted it also, and Hinata couldn't help but shudder at the image of Sasuke making her scream that passed through her mind at that moment...

''To call me Sasuke..'' Sasuke finished saying, then let go of Hinata's arm, and took a step away from her, breaking eye contact, and letting her breath, not noticing she had held her breath.

She couln't help but realize that over the past little while she had learned more things through eyes then what would usually take forever to get up the nerve to talk about.

''Well Hinata-chan, you coming.?'' Sasuke was a few stepes ahead of her, and was looking back at her, Hinata noticed that his gaurd was back up over his eyes, and just noticed how many people had come in the school at the time..how long had Sasuke and her been standing like that...

''Ha-hai.'' She figurred it was safe now that his gaurd was back up and the cold eyes reamined.

_''And just like a panther every once in a while though Beautiful and graceful...''_ She thought to herself as she looked a Sasuke then, then looked away from his unreadable face,_''you forget there dangerous.''_

_------------------------------------------_

_**END HINATA POV**_

_**----------------------------------**_

Gaara leaned against a locker, listening to ''LM.C - OH MY JULIET!'' on his MP3, staring into space as the thoughts of the Karaoke night were most prominent in his minds eye.

His head sank then, trying to clear his mind of a certain Hyuuga before he could get a lashing from...

**''Damn straight I'm going to give you a lashing you spooge!''** Shukaku shouted in his mind.

Gaara scrinched his forhead, even his music couldn't block out Shukaku's constant presence, much to his dislike.

**''Of course that fag ass music wouldn't block me out you Jizzard!''**

Shukaku yelled this forcing Gaara to take out his headphones before the combination of music and Shukaku would work him towards a headache, though he figured Shukaku would lead him towards a headache even without his precious music.

Just before he was about to retort to Shukaku, he heard a familiar voice coming from the direction of the main hallway, where the lockers to both sides of the hallway where seperated by the main hallway, opening up to some what of a four way in the school.

The voice started to get closer, making him more infuriated because he couldn't see.

**''What is it fag boy?''** Shukaku interrupted Gaara trying to eavesdrop.

_''Shh!''_ Gaara thought aggravated.

He strained his ears to listen in on the conversation.

''...w-well..I-I do-dont know I-Ino...'' The familiar voice of Hinata Hyuuga said.

''Come on Hina-Hun, we should so go to your private beach house, Its been _Forever_ since you any of us have been swimming.'' Ino's voice cut Hinata off, sounding excited.

Gaara's eyebrows perked up when they said swimming, already imagining the little Hyuuga in a bikini...

''We-well...'' Hinata sounded thoughtful, but not quite sold on the idea.

''Come on..We can invite Shino,Kiba,Naruto...''

Gaara could almost imagine Hinata blushing then, he grimaced, wondering how she could even like the blonde haired baka..

''Ten-ten...you've met her right, shes in the boys art class..'' Ino asked..

''Ha-hai..but on-only briefly..''

''Good then you should know she's nice...'' Ino said before Hinata could say more, Gaara had the sudden urge to throttle the girl for cutting the Hyuuga off but withheld against the need to finish listening in..

''And how bout' Sasuke and Gaara?'' Ino finally finished..

Gaara had to slap a hand over his mouth from letting out an 'EHHH', Gaara suddenly heard a thump from around the corner then a,

''Hina-hun, are you alright?!''

He heard some rusteling and had to stop himself from looking to see what was going in, eh what the heck..

He stuck an eye around the corner, and almost fell back because he hadn't realized how close the girls were...

Hinata had fallen on the ground, flashing him once again a shot of ,today, laced panties as she was wearing a very gutsy (for Hinata) short purple plaid skirt.

She recovered herself, with the help of Ino, and stood up blushing, she looked around nervously, but sighed when she realized no one had seemed to notice.

_''Little does she know..''_Gaara chuckled to himself.

**''That the big bad pervy boy lurks around the corner,right Gaara?''**

_''Shh!''_ Gaara thought angrily to Shukaku, but blushed.

Shukaku laughed in his head.

**''I remember the days when you actually used to be able to get some...''** Shukaku sounded fourlorne for a moment, and almost torn..

_''Shut up Shukaku, and by the way, that was only a week ago you horny shit for brains!''_

Gaara heard Shukaku laugh but his presence seemed to dissapear.

'' Ohh cute Undies Hina-hun!'' Ino seemed to approve.

_''I agree''_ Gaara thought, then stopped himself, when he looked at Hinata again, even with the short skirt that would have screamed 'naughty school girl' on any other girl there age, it made her even more cuter, with her ever present oversized bunny eared hoodie, and flat souled knee high fuzzy black boots, the combination seemed to make her more innocent.

''Wha-what do-do you you you me-mean Sas-Sasuke-ku...'' Hinata seemed to pause for a moment, Gaara saw her face flush then she continued.

''S-Sasuke and G-Gaara-kun??'' Hinata seemed frazzled.

Gaara had to stop himself from laughing at the cute scene, then wondered why she had addressed Sasuke in such a formal way and not him...

He left his thoughts when he saw the blonde haired girl tilt her head but she continued to look at Hinata.

''Beacause, my Little Hinata..''Ino said mischeviously,'' one: there both sexy sexy drool worthy bishonens,'' Ino ticked off one on of her fingers on her hands," Two: I want to see what they look like in swimsuits, and dont deny it, Hinata, you cant say your not curious..'' Ino said to Hinata, Gaara saw Hinata's face turn Scarlet.

Gaara was surprised, when she nodded her head bashfully to Ino's question, almost making Gaara loose his grip on the wall, and sliding into the hallway, more over leaving himself exposed to the princess, and her blonde haired friend/bodygaurd, but he recovered himself,

_''Hmm..wouldn't mind seeing you in a swimsuit ither Hinata, but I could do without Sasuke..''_

Gaara thought about this, then forgot the blonde haired had mentioned the ever present Uchiha Prince.

_''fUCK!''_ Gaara thought angrilly.

But thoughts cut off once Ino continued away..

''I thought so Hinata..three: they both seem to have a liking for you..'' Ino said, putting a hand up and stopping Hinata before she had a chance to put herself down..

**''You dont like her right fag boy?'' **Shukaku sounded pissed.

_''Uhhh...''_ Gaara sounded hesitent.._''...no...''_

Oh yah that sounded believable...not..

**''Thats right you better not...''** Shukaku said.**''Dumbass.''**

Gaara didnt know if Shukaku had believed him or not, and why should he its not like he knew himself or anything...but atleast he was in a ''why dont I find out'' mood lately.

'' and four , and this ones my favourite my little Hinata, you need to get laid.'' Ino finished.

With a thump, Hinata once again fell to the floor, but she wasn't alone, Gaara himself lost grip on the wall and fell into there veiw.

''He speak of the devil its Gaara-kun!'' Ino said fan girlish.

''Uh..'' Gaara started, then saw Hinata was up and blushing profusely, unnable to meet his eyes, Gaara would have laughed at the reaction if he wasnt doing the same thing himself.

_''Why the hell am I being so pussy about sex anyways, its not like im not already at Genji standards right?..''_ Gaara thought irratated.

''Yeah, I was just on my way to class, and just tripped or somethin'.''

**''Oh yah smooth,Casanova, tell her your a total fag-tard, unnable to stand because his heads to far up his ass..''**

Great this was just what he needed, Shukaku enjoying his reaction...

''Oh really, you and Hinata-chan have the same class dont you,'' Ino asked, but before Gaara could answer, Ino had pushed the blushing princess in his arms, able to take notice before the impact of the small girl had toppled him over.

What surprised him even more was that the little princess hadn't fainted yet, but telling by the look of her face, he shouldn't get his hopes up.

''I leave her to you, Gaara-kun, dont be to rough alright shes still little virgin Hinata!'' Ino said winking then tearing off screaming behind her to tell Gaara about their plans.

The bell had rung, and Hinata still in his arms, was expecting to look down at a fainted Hinata, but instead found that she was very much awake, and face complete crimson..

''Um..uhh..Ga-Gaara-K-Kun, yo-your hand-hands...'' Hinata managed to stutter out,

''Ehh?'' Gaara said then looked down realizing finally that his hands where holding onto her very full, Kami be blessed, every boys dream sized breasts.

He saw her turn an ever deeper shade of red, if that was possible, when he didn't let go right aways.

Relishing the idea he gave them a little squeeze, watching Hinata's reaction, which was some where between a squeel and a moan, he smirked but took his hands off, but didnt let her go.

Her body fitting perfectly in his of, the curve of her small body warm against his own.

''Uhh..Ga-Gaara-ku..''

''Do you remember what I talked to you about the other night Hinata...'' Gaara whispered into her ear...

**----------------------**

**END GAARA POV**

**----------------------**

''Ha-Hai..'' She heard herself answer the question, but didnt remember opening her mouth, or moving her tongue.

_''Boy do I owe him a slap..no make that a punch...my breasts!'' _Hinata was angry but seemed to have withdrawn the idea when she realized she was gripped to tightly by him to move, or stop him.

''Well.. i'll wait for you Hinata-chan...'' Gaara said softly into her ear...

Hinata's heart seemed to stop for a split of a second.

He kissed the top of her head then let her go .

''He whent to walk aways, but turned to her and said,'' You shouldn't let Ino make decisions for you, you know...Your the author of the book that is your life... Hinata..''

Gaara said,eyes deep and serious, Hinata didn't mind that he addressed her so formally, it made her feel...like they shared a secret, He was the first boy that wasn't in her family to say her name so formally, apart from Sasuke...but when Sasuke said it it always made her feel...naked..

She shivered then in rememberance.

''Oh and Hinata...'' Gaara snapped her out of her thoughts making her blush,

eyes dark, he stepped closer to her, closing the gap, he went to her ear and whispered,

''Just call me Gaara.'' He moved away stopping an inch from her face, and kissed her nose, then stepped away, now a gap away from each other.

''Oh and another thing,'' Gaara said, Hinata continued to look at him, his eyes lost the dark look and had switched to that of mischief..

'' _Your.._Very _soft_ Hinata..'' Gaara said this, he looked down at her chest which her oversized hoodie was covering.

Hinata remembered then that he...

She blushed then struck out trying to slap him, but he took another step back, dodging her attack gracefully...Just like a...

Gaara laughed then turned around and ran.

Leaving Hinata there to think things over, still angry that Gaara had..

Hinata crossed her arms protectively, once cooling down a little. She turned and started for class..

_''DAMMIT Gaara, I've lost my study partner again..'' _Hinata thought to herself, not putting it past the red head to skip the next class..

_''Dammit whats with those two boys and acting like animals..''_ She asked herself, but not expecting an answer.

_''I've about had enough of those Dangerous creatures called boys , masquerading as Beautifully innocent creatures!''_ Hinata thought this as she stomped towards class, but smiled, and touched her small pale nose, still warm, and tingling from Gaara's kiss...

----------------------------------


	16. Fighting bikini style

**Disclaimer:**I do not own bloody Naruto..**Savvvy?**

**''Shukaku''**

''_Thinking to themselves.''_

* * *

Authors note: Yeah so its kinda faglicious that we have to put a disclaimer all the time eh? I dont know maybe im faglicious for always putting it on all the time meh.. who knows..Anyways I love you all and would hunt you down and kiss you,if only I had the time,for all the comments yous guys been giving me, I luvs you all but not in a lezzy way oh-course...anyways gomenasai for not updating fast enough. been trying to get a job lately, and lo and behold I have found the sword excalibur!(ahem: A Job :ahem)So I probably wont be updating anytime soon after this because I have to start tres tres soon anyways for a ''certain someone'' who explained what a lemon was to me blushblush (you know who you are!) A very appreciated Thank you hugs also someone brought up that I got them wondering about Miyavi-sama and LM.C Just so anyone else wants to know LM.C just put out a new mini album called ''JOHN'' Just thought you should know and jeeze I rambled alot already my bad.. story ho!

* * *

''I dont re-relly think this..this ba-bathing su-suit is appropriate Ino-chan..''

Hinata was turned away from the change room full length mirror that showed a reflection of Hinata in a bathing suit.

_''If you can even call it a bathing suit for what little material there is.''_

''Oh My God Hina-Hun its perfect!'' Ino screamed in enjoyment.

''Eh?'' Hinata said in disbelief.

Ino grabbed Hinata's shoulders and twirled her around nodding,

''Yes yes its perfect, man Hinata why do you hide this body again?''

Hinata folded her arms over her,every girl would kill for, chest, feeling all to exposed even if it was only for Ino.

''Bu-but its a bak-bakini!''Hinata said shyly.

Ino gave her a look that said 'oh please'.

''Now get in there and take it off, so we can get the teller to ring it up!'' Ino pushed Hinata into the changing room.

_I still dont want to wear 'this' at the beach..._

Hinata and Ino were walking around the mall, window shopping now that they had gotten what they came for.

''Oh my God Hina-hun lets go pantie shopping again,'' Ino said excitedly,''I wanted a pair like the one I picked out for you last time, you know the lacy one!''

Hinata blushed profusely, then started to fidget

''Do-do we have to I-Ino-chan...?''Hinata started.

''Pantie shopping you say,may I join?'' An all to familiar deep voice said from behind them.

_Oh God,why always at the most innapropriate times must he.._Hinata was thinking to herself.

''Oh hey Gaara-kun!.'' Ino said fangirlish.

Ino was now in front of Gaara, eyes sparkling lovably.

Then Ino finally digested what he had just said.

''NO YOU MAY NOT JOIN!'' Ino hit him over the head.

Gaara gave Ino a look that suggested they werent on that close of terms yet, and she would do best not to hit him again.

Ino seemed to be frozen in place by Gaara's look.

Gaara looked over at Hinata then, and smiled gently.

''Hello Hinata-chan, _fancy_seeing you here.'' Gaara put a seductive tone on the word fancy, Hinata blushed and looked down unnable to stand his stare any longer.

''Umm..he-hey Gaa-Gaara-kun, I mean Gaara..'' Hinata corrected herself from addressing him so formally remembering his previous reaction from before,''Wh-why ar-are y-you he-here?''

'' Well you know I was just here to pick up some new boxers for myself, but then I saw you guys, and figured 'hey' panties sound much better,''Gaara was laughing through his eyes,''As long as your willing enough to model for me..''

Gaara licked his lips, giving Hinata a once over, looking more predetory then ever.

Hinata blushed taken aback from his straight forwardness.

''Umm..I do-dont thi-think...''Hinata started.

''HELLZ NO, YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!''Ino had now joined the conversation.

Towering over Gaara somehow, sounding more like an older brother then a over protective female friend.

Gaara pointed at himself...

''O-old man?'' Gaara sounded befuddled, his face started to turn red, Ino now had recoverred from her out burst and seemed scared of Gaara now, hiding behind Hinata.

''Ga-Gaara..?'' Hinata asked scared, Gaara's face was facing downwards unnable to see his emotions, Hinata took a step back.

Gaara bust out laughing, mumbling 'perverted' and ''old man'' more the once between laughing nearly chocking on his own laughter, he was crying from laughing so hard and was on the ground gripping his sides.

Some passerby's were looking at him strangely.

Hinata and Ino started feeling a little emberassed by the red head, but suddenly he got up and looked as if nothing had happened.

''Anyways,'' Gaara started after his laughter outburst,''Whats in the bag Hinata?''

Hinata suddenly noticed she had been holding the bag infront of her, she hid it behind her then, not wanting Gaara to see the piece of Material some would call a 'Bakini'.

''No-Nothing...'' Hinata lied.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, now interested, he started to toake a step forward towards Hinata. Hinata took a step back, then Gaara took another step forward, and put his arms around Hinata to try to get the bag.

''N-No Ga-Gaara!'' Hinata stuttered, still struggling to keep the bag out of Gaara's grasp.

Suddenly it was gone out of Hinata's hand, and tshe heard a 'click'.

Gaara looked over to see the bag that was once in Hinata's hands were now in Ino's as was her cell phone, and the click was that of her taking a picture.

''You'll see at the beach Gaara-kun,'' Ino said matter of factly,''the picture came out cute also!''

Hinata suddenly noticed the state that her and Gaara were in, Gaara with his arms around her, and Hinata's behind her back.

Gaara suddenly looked down at her, and smirked.

''Shall I take advantage of the situation _Hinata?''_Gaara said seductively.

Hinata blushed, then looked down and shook her head.

She heard a sigh come from Gaara, making her hair stur from his exhale.

She felt his body heat disappear and, his arm unwrapped around her slowly, but he took the chance to stroke his hands over her...

''Eeep!'' Hinata yelled and jumped back from Gaara, face red, and hands covering her butt protectively.

''See you guys at the beach!'' Gaara said cheerfully and walked away then was gone.

''He-he tou-touched my my bum..''Hinata said emberassed.

''Oh please Hinata, your lucky he hasnt jumped your bones yet,''Ino sniffed,'' his self control is being strained because of you, you know.''

Hinata looked at her confused,still red faced.

Ino rolled her eyes having to explain it to Hinata.

''Okay Gaara's a Bishie right?''Ino said to Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head,blushing.

''And girls probably just throw off there clothes for him right,God knows I would..''

Hinata nodded,trying not to laugh as Ino was being serious.

''Then bam, in comes you to the picture, and he seems to like you, so his sex has stopped because of you, because he's waiting for you...you understand?''Ino looked at Hinata.

Hinata finally clicked then blushed.

''I I un-understand..'' Hinata started,''Bu-but im im not ready...''

Hinata felt an arm go around her,''I know sweetie, and thats why he's waiting for you.''

Ino said kissing her head.

''And thats why were going to set up the mood for you at the beach,''Ino said raising a fist in the air,''Now come on we need to get more come-hither underwear!''

Hinata was dragged away by Ino into a expensive lingerie store.

* * *

**END POV**

* * *

**''So was it a keg tap maybe?''**

Shukaku had been going on since Gaara had left a blushing Hinata, at what could have been in the bag.

_''Of course not,Ino just texed me to bring one!''_Gaara yelled in his mind.

**''hmmm...''**

There was a pause as Shukaku was thinking.

Gaara was on his way to his apartment as he wanted to see if he still had his old beer keg tap.

**''Condoms?''**Shukaku interrupted Gaara's train of thought and made him trip,he fell on the pavement, cheeks slightly tinged pink.

_''Of course not,Hinata would never get caught carrying those things around..''_Gaara thought for a moment, standing up from the ground,_''Unless they were Ino's..''_

Shukaku seemed to agree as his mind became silent once again.

Gaara continued to walk,now only a few blocks away from his place.

Gaara lived alone in a one place apartment, he had moved out from his sister Temari's place and had moved to Konaha to start fresh.

He remembered the fights and the misunderstanding in his previous home, getting kicked out of school, and a brother and a sister worried and scared of him.

**''Porn magazines, maybe...?''**

Once again Gaara lost his train of thought and tripped at the thought of little Hinata looking at naked men..

Before Gaara had a chance to retaliate against Shukaku's guess, he noticed a stretched Limo on front of his apartment building.

_''Hinata?''_Gaara thought, excited suddenly he speed walked up to it.

He saw the car door open.

''I want to talk to you about Hinata, and our bet..'' Sasuke Uchiha said as he stepped out of the limo.

Gaara glared at the Uchiha.

''Well..are you going to invite me in, or do you want to go for a drive?''Sasuke said, eyes flashing dangerously.

Gaara glared back,''Whats there to talk about?'' Gaara said and yawned.

Uchiha seemed to look into thought for a moment,''Just to stay on equal terms,''Sasuke said,''Did you get invited to go to the beach to, is actually what I came to ask.''

Gaara smirked,''Hells yeah,baka.''

Sasuke gave an insincere smile,''Good then we are fighting equally...''

Sasuke suddenly dug in His pocket for something, then pulled out a photograph.

''Figured you might like to know if Hinata is fighting fair,'' Sasuke smiled,''See you this weekend.'' he got into the limo. Gaara watched it drive away, when it was out of sight he finally looked down at the photo.

''Sweet Jesus..'' Gaara whispered.

In his hand held a picture of Hinata in a white and red string Bikini, hearts covering where her nipples and her 'ahem' should be, the photo seemed to be taken by a private investigator, and the date was written in the corner.

**''Oh so that was what was in the bag huh?''**Shukaku said.

''She isn't fighting fair is she Sasuke?''Gaara said out loud then smiled.

''Im not backing down now.''Gaara said.

**''Hellz yeah man, you have to go and tap that shit, just look at that body!''**

Gaara looked down once more at the photo, then tucked it in his back pocket.

_''Hinata Hinata,your really stretching my self control limit, and how are Sasuke and I supposed to stand against 'that'?''_Gaara pulled out the picture of Hinata in the bakini again.Trying hard not to drool.

_''I cant wait for this weekened!''_Gaara thought excitedly.

**''Me too!''**Shukaku said excitedly.

**''We-ere gu-nna ge-t layiyaid,We-ere gu-nna ge-t layiyaid!''**Shukaku sang.

* * *

''Achoo!!'' Hinata sneezed suddenly.

''Bless you Miss.Hyuuga Hinata, you okay?'' Hinata's chauffer asked.

''Ha-Hai Arigatou.''Hinata said.

But she still felt eerie as if someone was watching her, and could see her naked.

0--0


	17. The Overprotective Tango: Beach days 1

**''Shukaku''**

_''Thinking to themselves''_

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, otherwise I would be able to draw better...

* * *

**Authors Note: **Oh man (drooling noises) omg you just taste so good, I cant believe I never noticed this until now omg I love strawberries so freakin much, I'd put a baby in a blender to have another box of them oh man (drools some more) Anyways (chuckles to herself) sorry for the slight wait and sorry for the horribly last chapter...It was so bloody bad it mad me want to cry..and for that please accept my sincerest apologies ( _**Caffienated ties and gags Sasuke and Gaara and places a bow on there heads **_) Here have Sasuke or Gaara...they always cheer me up ( _**Gaara and Sasuke make gagging sounds **_) Awws..so cute anyways here check out this music video!/watch?v8GNOwXI5poY Oh man I love music videos...and I think the band members in it are so freakin cuteness! Oh kay my fav ones the one with the pink hair lol but still...I like the song also its not to shabby, Its actually double groovy with knobbs on but anyways I finally finished watching the whole series: ''La Corda D''Oro'' omg it was so freakin' lovely... I thought the ending was slightly underwhelming and could have been better, but still...Im watching the series again already...My fav is the flutist:Azuma Yunoki (sighs) anyways Story ho! My Honeys!(winks seductively, then cuddles **Sasuke**!)

* * *

'' Waaaa, Its so beautiful Hinata-chan!'' An excited girl with brown hair buns said.

''A-Arigatou, Ten Ten-chan...'' Hinata replied blushing.

There was a thunk and then pain on Hinata's head.

''Owww!'' Hinata squeaked.

''Dont be so bloody formal Hina, Just call her Ten Ten.'' A blonde with blue eyes that matched the sky said to a beffudled Hinata.

''H-Hai, Ino-cha- Ino,'' Hinata blushed slightly trying hard not to feel strange without adding the prefixes,''Bu-but wa-was it really necessary to hit me?''

The blonde shrugged her shoulders,'' I dont know ask TenTen.''

Hinata finally looked at the bunned haired girl, and she was suppressing a giggle from the cute scene before her.

''This is going to be a fun weekend hn?'' Ten ten said, eyes sparkling happily.

Hinata blushed...''Ah..H-Hai.''

_Why is my heart beating so suddenly, I just recently started talking to this girl and already I seem charmed by her._

''So when do the boys get here, eh Hinata?'' The blonde haired girl stood infront of Hinata facing the sun. Hinata put up her hand to block the shine out of her eyes, Ino looked back at Hinata, behind the blue eyed girl stood the sea down below, outlining Ino in a glourous backdrop that com-batted the blue of her eyes.

''H-Hold on a s-second I-Ino, stay standing just like that!'' Hinata barely stuttered.

Hinata started digging through her duffel bag which held a weekened supply of clothes, everything else they neede was already stocked inside the Hyuuga's many vacation houses.

''Eh..whats that Hinata, finally realized that im beautiful and bought me a ring, sorry I dont swing that way..'' Ino said teasingly.

Hinata came back up with her pink camera and snapped a picture of Ino.

Hinata sighed as she looked at the picture that appeared on her camera screen, pleasure filling her eyes.

She looked up at Ino, then blinked three times,''Uhh...n-no Ino..I only see y-you as a friend...''

Ino started to giggle, then Hinata joined In.

_Maybe this weekened is exactly what I need..._

''Anyways girlies, when are the guys getting here?'' Ten Ten said.

_Oh right._

''Oh ahh...Sa-Sasuke's bringing them tonight...'' Hinata blushed.

''Whaaa?'' Ino said, Hinata giggled Ino's face looked anything but charming at that moment.

'' S-Sasuke's bringing G-Gaara-san?'' Ino said, she seemed to have caught Hinata's stutter for the moment.

''H-Hai I-ino...why?'' Hinata asked confused.

''N-Nevermind Hinata...'' Ino said, still not able to believe the sheer stupidness of the lavander shaded eyed girl standing before her when it came to the opposite gender,''Just...never change okay!''

''..uhh..'' Hinata looked confused as Ino smiled at her.

Ino walked over till she was standing shoulder to shoulder with Hinata.

''Anyways ladies, shall we go inside,'' Ino asked,'' And unpack so we have time to sunbathe...nude?''

''Whaaa..,'' Hinata said,''Bu-But...''

''That sounds great Ino!'' Ten Ten said excitedly.

Hinata blushed lost of all words.

_But..no one ones ever seen me...naked before..except Hanabi..but shes my sister..._

''Whats wrong Hinata?'' Ino asked looking at the girls beat red face.

''Yeah Hinata, its not like you have a Penis or anything right?'' Ten Ten Giggled, as did Ino.

Hinata blushed then shook her head intensely.

''Ehh...I thought those weren't showing up until later tonight?'' A deep voice said behind them.

Hinata, Ino, and Ten Ten turned, not recognizing the voice.

* * *

**END POV**

* * *

''Quit shoving you POS!'' An angry red heads voice was heard.

''Ehhh... Me what about you Baka!'' A boy with blue eyes said annoyed.

'' Pfft..how troublesome..'' A tired eyed boy said, trying to sleep on the long leather filled interior's couch.

''Bark!'' A loud bark broke up the fight, making the two boys Naruto, and Gaara jump.

''Waaa..Good job Akamaru you made them Shut up!'' A boy with spiky brown hair, and red face paint that looked like red fangs drewn beneath his eyes.

'' I think my eardrums have ceiced existing Kiba-san.'' A Boy with white aviator glasses, and a bandana Hiding the lower half of his face said.

''Ehh..His bark's not that loud Shino!'' The fanged boy pouted.

''Quite down Kiba-san, you should be happy I even let you bring Akamaru, the leather and all...''  
A dark haired boy with eyes like storm clouds spoke.

''Oh..Uhh...right Gomenasai and Arigatou Sasuke-san!'' The dog boy said, and bowed his head, as did giant white dog.

''You crap filled Vagina,'' The green eyed boy said,'' You didn't have to guilt trip him just to make him shut up Baka!''

''Ehh..dont call Sasuke that..pfft..'' The blonde haired boy said busting into hysteric giggles.

Gaara smirked at the blonde.

_He doesnt seem so bad...complete Baka though..._

_**''I agree...''**_Shukaku said.,''..**cum face**..''

Gaara scowled suddenly, but felt Shukaku's presence fade.

''Anyways _Gentlemen,'' _Sasuke said sarcastically but only looked at Gaara,'' We should be arriving in a couple of hours..''

''Whaa..How far does Hinata-chan live?'' The blonde whined impatiently.

'' Oh this is just on of her private vacation spots Naruto-baka.'' Kiba said cheerfully patting Akamaru's head.

'' Ehhh, how many does she have?'' Naruto said, money signs seemed to appear in his eyes.

'' Too many.'' The shades wearing boy replied, as he read from a sci-fi book with a flashy cover.

'' Have you guys been to any of them?'' The blue eyed boy asked, leaning in almost falling off his seat as he looked across the stretched limo's across from his seat sat Kiba, and Shino.

Shino, and Kiba looked up.

'' But of course!'' They replied in stereo.

Naruto tilted his head then chuckled at the pair, as they looked at each other, reading through there eyes that they knew eah other to well..

''Actually...Uchiha has been with us also.'' The bug loving boy said, glasses flashing as he turned his attention to the raven haired boy.

'' Ehhhh, Really Sasuke!'' The blonde said.

''Yeah, really?'' The red haired boy said to softly, trying hard to mask his anger.

''Yeah he truly did, I never knew why Shino decided to bring him though.'' The dog fanged boy scratched the back of his head, as Akamaru placed his big head on his lap.

''Yeah...how about that Sasuke, why did I bring you.'' Shino said, eyes hiding behind his aviators no one was able to see the mischeif he was trying to raise by backing the Uchiha In to a corner.

''Hn.'' The black haired boy said, not taking the bait, but a slight pink was on his cheeks.

Shino sighed.

''Hey Naruto I think there's a ramen shop coming up soon.'' Sasuke said, stealthily changing the subject.

''EHHH WHERE WHERE WHERE!'' The blonde boy ran around the limo looking out each window, Sasuke chuckled as Kiba and Naruto battled each other.

Gaara looked at Sasuke angrily, the raven haired boy looked back at him.

_How stupid of me, I didn't realize they new each other for that long.._

The red head thought and his glare deepened, something flashed through the coal eyed boys eyes, almost as if he heard Gaara's thoughts he smiled a fake smile at the red head. Gaara sat and turned his face away from the dark haired boy, and 'hmmfd'.

No one heard Shino chuckle to himself...

* * *

**END POV!**

**

* * *

**_''_Oh my Kami...'' Hinata heard Ten Ten whisper.

''Umm...Neji-san..'' Hinata started,'' What are you doing here?''

In fron of the three girls stood a stunningly beautiful boy, He had long ebony hair that reached to the beginning of his long legs, he had broud shoulders and a white printed tee stretched over a hidden taught stomache, twinned eyes looked back at Hinata's but weren't tinged with the lovely violet that Hinata's own had.

''Do you really think your father would let you spend a weekened alone with a bunch of guys without supervision?'' A deep chrystal clear voice rang from the long haired boy.

'' B-Bu-t Neji Nii-san!'' Hinata whined.

Ino put her arm around Hinata,'' Now look at what you've done, you've insulted the poor girl!''

Ino glared at Neji.

Neji's face changed into a worried one,'' Bu-But I didn't mean to,'' Neji started confused,'' How did I...''

Ino stopped Neji in his place with a stare,'' Do you really think she's that shallow as to do anything with the boys?''

Hinata realized Ino was trying to guilt trip Neji into leaving.

_Hmmm...I wonder what will happen if I.._

Hinata started to sob, and sniffle, and let she thought about Bambi's mom, and started whailing loudly.

Neji suddenyl looked hurt, thinking thast he was the one that did this to his cousin, he took a step towards her and put his hand on her head and smiled.

''I'll...I'll try to stay invisible tonight Hinata, but I cant leave because of Uncle Hiashi,'' Neji started and Hinata stopped crying and looked up at Neji with Tearful eyes,'' But I will stay away from the beach and the wing you'll be staying in..''

Hinata smiled up at Neji, making him blush and patted her head lovingly.

''Waaah 'wings', how many rooms are in there Hinata-chan?'' a voice of a familiar blonde screamed.

Hinata turned around to find a familiar bunch of boys behind her. Two of the bunch were glaring at her cousin.

_Ehhh?_

The red head walked over and grabbed Hinata away from the group encircling her, and placed an arm around her protectively.

He glared at the long haired Hyuuga.

''Thanks for inviting us Hinata, the place looks wicked.'' Gaara said, looking at Neji instead of Hinata, even though the conversation at hand was for her.

Neji caught the lack of prefix in Hinata's name and narrowed his eyes at the red haired bishounen.

Neji was about to say something when Sasuke walked up eligantly, not making a sound he came up behind the shy Hyuuga and the red head, he grabbed the arm Gaara had around Hinata and dropped it off from her shoulder.

''Hello Hyuuga Neji-sama, long time no see..'' Sasuke said politely.

This seemed to trigger something in Gaara when he realized that the long haired boy before them wasn't a threat.

Gaara relaxed and stretched lazily, the entire time not leaving his place next to Hinata, and the entire time Hinata's face getting all the more redder.

Neji replaced the glare he had been aiming at Gaara, and turned his Hyuuga eyes on Uchiha, the white orbs now back to there emotionless stares.

'' Uchiha-san.'' Neji nodded politely.

Sasuke smiled fakely,''Hiashi send you to baby-sit, it would seem..'' Sasuke said politely, but hiding the menice behind the sentence.

''So it would seem..,'' Neji said passively,'' He couldn't let his daughter be left with...such..._Gentlemen...''_

Everyone in the circle at the moment noticed the sarcastic slur Neji emphasized on the word.

Both Gaara and the Uchiha smiled snidely at Neji.

Neji chuckled to himself,''Shall we go inside?'' Neji finally asked, ending the formal conversation.

''Why not.'' Shino said.

Hinata not realizing that Shino had been in the circle the entire time waved at him and blushed.

''Waaah, this is going to be such a fun weekend!'' A enthusiastic blonde cheered.

''I hear that!'' The brown haired Kiba said, riding atop Akamaru.

The group started walking towards the cavernous, mideaval looking mansion, Brick walls seeming to tower over them , as a picture only seen in movies.

Gaara and Sasuke now on either side of Hinata, both glaring daggers at each other, Hinata between the two, blushing uncontrollably contemplating what to say to break the silence;

Kiba and Naruto running in front of the pack laughing and fighting over what was the best way to beat a certain video game;

Ten Ten was talking to Neji, but sounded something like flirting;

And Ino, Shino and Shikamaru where standing at the back of the group.

Shino and Ino taking the scene in, and Shikamaru looking at the clouds thinking something along the lines of, _''That looks like a deer.''_

Shino and Ino both dropped there heads away from the scene and chuckled at the same time, unbenowist to each others thoughts but were both thinking along the same lines.

_''This is going to be one roller coaster of a weekend''_

* * *

**END POV**

_**Meanwhile:**_

**''Fuckin Uchiha ass-rammer better not take away our lay for the weekend...''**Shukaku said to Gaara.

_''All good things to those who wait.''_Gaara said, quoting an award winning movie.

**''Shut the fuck you cum stick, you Uchiha loving dick enima, you necrophiliac, you...''**

But Gaara had other things on his mind, that Shukaku was to distracted by name calling to notice, and that was how he was going to win the little Hinata's heart, not trying to get a tumble in bed for the weekend, and that is what scared him the most at the moment, was that he wanted Hinata not just for a quick lay , but all to himself, stutter and all.


	18. Scream for me!:beach days 2

**

* * *

**

''Shukaku''

_''Thinking to themselves''_

**Disclaimer:**I dont own Naruto... yet!! Bwahahaha...wtf?

* * *

**Authors Note: **So yes, as you can see, I've had a drive for writing lately ( **That and to much spare time **anonomous friend yells_Caffienated throws still tied up Sasuke at __anonymous_)

Anyways for those of you About to rock we solute you!! Wait thats not what I was going to... Anyways _**For those who care **_Miyavi put out a new album call ''**This iz the Japanese Kabuki Rock'' **And As always it Rocked, pretty album cover also so prrrrty!! Anyways if someone wants a download msg me or sumthin alright? Anyways Story ho!! My Honeys!! Also the vAMPIRE KNIGHT ANIME just came out so cools! Anyways_...(Also Ang-mang you read this but you have to make an account or something, even if its just for reading my story mang.., make one!Right meow!! I know it sounds troublesome but...dont make me give the puppy eyes next time I see you!!)_

* * *

Hinata moaned as someone was kissing her neck softly, her body moving on its own towards the faceless characters strokes, her body coming alive below a muscular frame, straddling her. Her shirt was off without her noticing how and when, the dark hiding the face of the guy who was now working his way down her chest with his lips, licking between her breasts, making Hinata moan again, her years of self preservation was no match for what this faceless intruder was doing to her now.

She lifted up her hands wanting to touch the body of the boy that was doing this to her, strong hands grasped her wrists and pinned them to her side, ennabling her from touching him, he went back to exploring her body with his mouth alone.

Her bra had dissapeared, leaving her entire upper body bare, she couldn't see his face but she could almost sence that he was enjoying what he was doing to her.

Hinata gasped and shuddered as he found her breast, he licked making the tip of it harden, her breasts becoming more sensitive, she started breathing unevenly as the, masked by darkness, man took her breast in his mouth, he sucked and licked, he ran his thumb over her wrist were her rapid pulse beat beneath it, Hinata was enjoying the gentleness he whowed her, seeming to savor her taste as he took his time on the one breast, he moved to the other,this time he let go of her wrist and grabbed her breast.

He moved his thumb over the small nub until it peeked, Hinata shivered and panted harder, unnable to move to defend herself from the anonymous male that sat straddling her.

''Who..who are you..'' She asked, vision clouded from the Ecstasy and waves of pleasure he was sending through her, her stutter had disappeared,'' who...'' She was cut off when he took her breast in his mouth, he licked around it, then teased the center as he flicked his tongue over it almost playfully.

Hinata gasped loudly, the sound seeming to echo off of the wide rooms eggshell coloured walls, the window became light again, as a cloud uncovered the moon, completely full she was able to see it through the window, it aluminated the entire room, it was then that the intruder moved away from Hinata still straddling her she was able to see his face as the moonlight blue rays crept across his face.

The face was Gaaras, but it wasn't Gaara's, It was Sasuke's, but then it wasn't.

The hair was black, but it was red, and there was a tattoo on the forehead, then there was nothing but a cleanly made black eyebrow.

The face looked down upon her, one eye was cole black, and the other one azure green, but both contained a soullessness, a darkness, that started to suck Hinata in unwillingly,

The combating face of both Gaara and Sasuke still looked at her, but both seemed discusted as the mismatched eyes looked down a her.

_''Which one are you going to choose Hinata...''_the lips of both Gaara and Sasuke voiced out, but the voice was anything but the husky voice the two possessed; it was dark and foreboding, and high pitched, it echoed in her head, seeming to be filled with thousands of wailing screams more haunting then Hinata had ever heard,

_'' Which one...''_

Hinata shot open her eyes, and a pair of blue ones looked back at her.

Hinata screamed then fell out of her bed, hitting the cold tiled floor.

''Ino...what are you doing...''Hinata said, to scared to stutter.

''Well good morning to you to,'' Ino said sarcastically.

'' You never see me scream when I see you in the morning now do you?''

HInata was panting heavily, gulping up air greedily.

Hinata finally stood up, and went to sit down, but she looked at her bed were the sheets were distorted, and twisted like she had been battling in her sleep.

_Which one...''_

Hinata shivered then looked at Ino, Ino was looking at her worriedly.

'' W-Why are you h-here Ino?'' Hinata asked politely, now slightly more composed after finding it to have just been a nightmare.

Ino lifted up an eyebrow in amusement that Hinata had regained her composure so gracefully and so quickly.

''You were making strange noises,'' Ino started, Hinata blushed slightly remembering the rest of the dream she had had,'' Im in the room next to you so...''

Ino chuckled at the face Hinata was making somewhere between embarrassed and befuddled.

''But when I came in it looked like you were trying to fight something, you were sweating also.'' Ino furrowed an eyebrow worriedly.

Hinata remembered the voice again, still ringing in her ears,

_''Which one...''_

Hinata shivered again, then tried to block it out of her mind, which made her look scared and worried.

''It must have been some scary ass dream eh?'' Ino asked, trying to lighten the mood with vulgerity.

''Y-Yeah...some nightmare.'' Hinata whispered.

There was a pause as the room seemed to become a little more cold,

''Anyways, we should go down stairs and see what the chef is making for breaky!'' Ino said cheerely lightening the mood substantially.

''H-Hai after I change...'' Hinata stuttered cheerily, but the thought of the distorted image between Sasuke and Gaara was left in her mind.

_Do... they really like me...but..to choose..._

Hinata blushed at the thought, not realizing she hadn't given a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy a thought for the last while since the strange Bishounen induced events had happened.

Ino had left the room leaving Hinata alone, she went into the bathroom that was attached to the room that she would be occupying for the weekend.

She slid off her purple silk night dress, letting it slither to the ground at her feet, and took off her hello kitty panties.

She stepped through the shower curtains and she turned on the shower, letting the scorching water wash her clean from the night of nightmares she had endured.

She stepped out of the shower and pilled a towel around her body, the fluffy purple cotton warm, she stepped into the room to grap a change of clothes.

'' WAAH MORNING HINATA -CHAN!!'' A familiar(soon to be dead) blonde boy screamed, crashing through the door unexpectantly.

Naruto froze in the door way, eyes opening wide, Hinata was also frozen in place, but face already starting to turn red.

''Uhhh...Na-Na-Na-ru..'' Hinata started to stutter nervously, and then her towel slipped off, Hinata hadn't tucked the corners in tight enough, but hadn't noticed, Her breasts usually able to hold the expensive Cotton up.

Hinata didn't move, and Naruto's eyes widened and face started to turn red.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!'' Hinata screamed.

Naruto suddenly getting a nosebleed, and a pillow thrown straight at his head fell backword and fainted.

Hinata slammed the door, the unconscious blonde laying outside of Hinata's door.

There was a 'click' as Hinata locked the door.

_Wa-Watashi Baka Diyo! Not locking the door, baka baka baka!_ Hinata thought, wilst slapping herself on the head. The perked up suddenly..

_Bu-But I didn't FAINT!! _Hinata stood up and started to dance, still nude, ''I-I D-I'NT FAYAINT,I-I D-I'NT FAYAINT.''

* * *

**end pov**

* * *

**''Lucky ass prick got to see her naked..'' **An angry Shukaku said.

_''Lucky bastard..''_Gaara agreed angrily.

**''Fuck, how come something like that never happens to us?'' **Shukaku whined.

Gaara thought for a moment,over the past little while, and the pantie flashes Hinata had frequently been giving him without her knowledge.

_''Yeah..Funny how that works..panties for us..Naked Hinata for Naruto..and she likes him to...''_

**''How could a fuckin blonde get in on that sort of action, and she had just gotten out of the shower to, so she would have been glistening...''**

_''Shut the fuck up you perverted anti trim lover!''_Gaara said angrily, blushing at the image of Hinata nude and wet, face blushing innocently.

**''Ahh you say that but you go and think of something more perverted you cum-tard.''**

''_Temme...shut it you faggle!'' _Gaara said annoyed,Shukaku starting to get on his nerves at pointing out everytime he would think pervertedly.

''Well Im gunna go down an join Ino, Shino, Ten-Ten, and Shikamaru, there already at the beach.'' Kiba said, standing up from the large table they had been sitting at for sometime.

''Im getting tired of watching Gaara's face change, and Naruto's blushing one so sayonara.''

Kiba waved at Gaara laughing at the glare he gave him, and walked out of the room, Akamaru trailing behind him.

''Thunk!'' Gaara heard, and saw Naruto fall back in his chair.

Apparently, something had been chucked at his head, and the spacing out Naruto didn't notice the suddenly appeared Uchiha

''Temme why are you blushing so profuselly baka?'' Sasuke asked the blonde, Sasuke noticed Gaara then, giving him a glare and a polite nod.

''OUCH, Sasuke, you just wake up, at noon, and you throw a book at me!!'' Naruto said jumping up, looking across the table at the emotionless face of The Uchiha,

''Why the hell do you carry around a book this big!!'' Naruto said, picking up a ''Japanese to English'' Dictionary.

''I believe the book says it all..'' Sasuke said, pointing out the dictionary's title, and also Naruto's Idiocy,''...Baka...''

''Waaahh, I'll kill you!''Naruto said, jumping over the table, and grabbing Sasuke's collar.

''But before that, why were you blushing?'' Sasuke asked, emotionlessly, Naruto face suddenly began to blush again as he remembered.

He let go of Sasuke suddenly getting a nosebleed.

**''What do you think the Uchiha's reactions going to be?'' **Shukaku asked suddenly, after the scene started to unfold, making Gaara hold back a chuckle.

_Probobaly about the same as mine..._

**''So Naruto may die then?'' **Shukaku asked pleasantly.

_Perhaps.._Gaara chuckled.

''Well you see Sasuke...'' Naruto started.

_Naruto doesn't know Sasuke likes Hinata..I dont think..._

**''What makes you think that,''**Shukaku said,**''cum-bubble?''**

_''Would you really tell your friend you saw 'there girl' naked''_Gaara asked.

**''Shyah..If I wanted assisted Suicide.''**Shukaku said sarcasticly.

''I totally walked in Hinata, naked, she has huge boobs, and I never noticed before but,'' Naruto said, Gaara looked at Sasuke's face and almost busted out into Hysterics at the look on his face, somewhere between rage mode and jealousy,'' She has the sexiest body, even compared to Sakura's!'' Naruto swooned.

**''What a fag-tard.'' **Shukaku said, Gaara almost imagining Shukaku shaking his head over the blonde's cluelessness.

''Te...'' Sasuke started, face covered by his bags..'' TEMME!!'' Gaara saw the dictionary go flying towards Naruto's head, hitting him between the eyes and making him fall back, Sasuke's face was red, furious, and Jealous, like a boyfriend that just found out his girlfriend was being spied on by a pervert.

'' YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING OR I SWEAR TO KAMI!!'' Sasuke was now ontop of Naruto strangling him.

**''Hmm..you were worse on him weren't you fag-boy?''**Shukaku asked.

Gaara was surprised that this had been the first time he had seen The Uchiha show so much emotions at once.

_''Jezuz he really does like her eh?''_Gaara said surprised.

_''Even more then...'' _Gaara started then stopped when he remembered Shukaku was in on the conversation.

**''Even more then What, shit eating monkey fucker?'' **Shukaku said threateningly.

_''E-Even more then I want to have sex with her..''_Gaara lied.

**''Oh Hellz no Biyatch, you want it way more then that cum guzzler!''** Shukaku said, Gaara inwardly sighing that he believed him.

''SCREAM FOR ME THAT YOU DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!'' Sasuke was still strangling him, and straddling him.

''Oh..Um..Gomenasai...'' A familiar voice said behind Gaara at the entrance of the dining room.

Gaara turned around to see Hinata blushing, she had on a purple cocktail dress that fluttered past her knees, white flowers circling the hem at the base of it, and a princess cut at the kneck, that showed no cleavage, but the dress clung to her curves showing a beautiful hourglass figure the lord Kami should be proud of, a parosel in her hand along with a towel.

''Gomen for I-Interrupting.'' Hinata bowed and went to exit the room when Gaara heard a pathetic.

''H-Hinata S-Save M-ME!!'' Naruto spluttered, Sasuke's hands still around the blondes neck.

Sasuke let go and stood up, taking in Hinata's appearance.

Making her blush.

''You were headed to the beach?'' Sasuke asked surprisingly sweet.

**''Pretty nice recovery for a boy who was just straddling another boy, and wanting him to scream for him.''**Shukaku commented sarcastically.

''H-Hai, Sasuke..''Hinata stuttered, looking at Sasuke then Gaara, and blushing.

''Do you need some assistance?'' Gaara stood up and walked over to Hinata.

''P-Pardon?'' Hinata looked at Hinata.

''With your towel and parosel, do you want me to carry them?'' Gaara had turned all of Hinata's attention to himself.

HInata looked down, Gaara smirked at Sasuke, Sasuke glared back.

''Which one...'' Sasuke suddenly said.

Hinata looked up shocked, face red, and eyes scared.

Bothe Gaara and Sasuke stepped back worriedly,

''W-Which one do you want me to take for you,'' Sasuke said,''I'll take one and Gaara-san can take the other.'' Sasuke reassured, still looking worriedly at Hinata.

''Oh..'' Hinata sighed relieved,''O-Of co-course thatd w--what you meant.'' Hinata gave them both a genuine smile, able to melt an iceburg.

Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other, both wondering what she meant by what she said.

Then they both remembered there present bet and glared at each other once again, they both Grabbed one of Hinata's things from her.

''Ahh..Arigoto!'' Hinata smiled, blushing.

All three of them went to leave the room, Gaara and Sasuke glaring at each other over Hinata's head,

**''Were gunna get to see her bathing suit, for real now faggle!!''**Shukaku said excitedly.

_''Y..Yeah''_Gaara said half hastily, Hinata's face had now gone back to one of worry, and both Sasuke and Gaara had noticed, now watching her worriedly.

They all walked through the huge front doors and were faced with sun, and pure blue skies.

''...Waaaah!'' Hinata said suddenly, taken aback by the beautiful day,'' This is going to be so much fun!''

Both Sasuke and Gaara didn't notice each other smile and blush at the look of Hinata's happy face, combatting the sun on which was brighter,and they both chuckled as she didn't stutter over the sentence.

''HINATA-CHAN!'' Ino and Ten Ten said in Unison as they saw Hinata, Gaara, and Sasuke.

Shino was reading a book beneath a beach umbrella, Shikamaru was sleeping beside Shino.

Kiba was building a sandcastle as Akamaru was splashing about in the water.

'' Gaara, I challenge you to a sandcastle building contest!'' Kiba screamed at Gaara, Gaara smirked mischievously.

'' Your on, but first things first..'' Gaara said, with one move he had picked up Hinata, Hinata screamed surprised, Gaara walked into the water, making his black capri's wet and threw Hinata in.

Hinata surface, looking surprised, and hacking out the water in her lungs.

Gaara was laughing genuienly at her reaction, Hinata's face darkened and she pushed him, making him fall back in the water.

Ten Ten and Ino laughed, ''Go Hinata!''

Sasuke shook his head and grimaced, Realizing Gaara was still winning by a landslide.

No one noticed that they were missing an unconscious(thanks to Sasuke) loud mouth blonde, most of all Hinata hadn't noticed.

_Guess she doesnt like him anymore..._Gaara thought happily.

**''Sweetness, more poo-nan for us!!''**


	19. Oompa loompas and hurricanes

**

* * *

**

''Shukaku''

_''Thinking to themselves.''_

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_ Well my Grandpa has left this world...His passing was painless for him but my family isn't taking it to well it would seem.. Anyways depression sucks...Anyways sorry for the ever long wait just got a game called **OKAMI!!** For wii of course I had to beat it first anyways,Anwyays thank you ma lovely's for all the comments! Cant wait for SuG's new album NOIz sTaR to come out just 14 more days!! eye twitch been working so much lately so tired...lol sorry for the umm...kinky scene last chap, But I love em' and wanted to see how I could write them blush blushanyways story ho!(P.S: About the story, dont take what Hinata's emotions are to seriously alright, dont get mad at me!!)

* * *

''It sucks that we had to come in so early..'' An un-satisfied Ino complained.

''Well If Hinata hadn't taken of her cocktail dress to go swimming we would have been fine.'' Ten Ten Commented.

''How the hell were we supposed to know the material would go see through after it got wet?'' Ino whined.

''Maybe because it was WHITE and you got it from a EROTICA BOUTIQUE! '' Ten ten exclaimed.

''HEY YOU CANT BLAME ME I DIDNT EVEN READ THE SIGN SO HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HUH?!'' Ino yelled.

''Uhh...u-umm I-Ino Te-Ten..'' Hinata started.

'' WELL MAYBE IF YOU YOU DID READ IT THE GUYS WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN MULTIPLE NOSEBLEEDS FROM SEEING HINATA'S POoM-POoM AND OOMPA LOOMPA'S!!

''SHUT UP!'' Hinata shouted, blushing profusely.

Ino and TenTen instenly shut there mouths, not used to Hinata shouting.

''A-Arigato..'' Hinata blushed.

TenTen and Ino looked at each other and seemed to give a silent truce,remembering it had been Hinata's body exposed, they started feeling guilty.

''Gomenasai Hina-hun!'' Ino said overdramatically, latching herself onto Hinata.

''I concure!'' TenTen whined hugging Hinata.

Hinata smiled to herself, at how sweet yet dimwitted her friends could be.

''You g-guys are cold...'' Hinata said.

Ino and TenTen's wet body's pressed up against hers.

They looked at Hinata's wet face and started to giggle mischeviously, wiggling closer.

''C-Cold!'' Hinata whined shyly.

TenTen and Ino giggled some more but stopped.

''Well what should we do the boys seem to be passed out on the beach for who knows how long...'' TenTen said.

''Wait I know!!'' Ino started..''We should sell WEEEED!''

Hinata and TenTen looked at her weirdly..

''How 'bout we just go visit Hinata-chans cousin...?'' TenTen asked slowly.

''Thats a Great Idea!''Ino exclaimed to TenTen like she was a genius.

''Yo-you guys can do that...I-im going to go change, then go dor a-a walk...'' Hinata smiled sweetly at them.

''Awww..but Hinata..''Ino pouted.

''I think Hinata means that if Neji-kun saw Hinata in that bathing suit shed be...'' TenTen gave a quick slice over her neck with her finger.

Hinata gave TenTen a smile meaning she was right.

''Alrighty then Hina-hun have fun, make sure to take advantage of the guys when there passed out!'' Hinata gave a shocked look to Ino blushing.

Ino gave a wicked smile then was off, TenTen chasing after her, not knowing where to go.

Hinata was now alone in the entrance of the mansion.

_How vulgar.._ Hinata thought, then blushing thinking about sneaking up on the guys when there passed out.

She gasped then hit herself on the head

_Dont think about such things!_

''Dont purposely hurt yourself Hinata...'' a deep voice said from behind her.

Hinata swirled around, meeting eyes with the Uchiha.

''We dont want you to bruise that delicate face of yours...'' The Uchiha smiled sweetly at her, eyes warm, making Hinata's breath catch for a moment at how the beautiful contrast made the Uchiha almost sparkle.

''B-Beautiful...'' Hinata muttered, then turned a bright crimson realizing she ahd said it out loud.

The Uchiha looked taken aback at the statement, face becoming tinged pink, he cleared his throat,'' A-Arigato...Hinata..''

Sasuke did'nt look at her as he said it, but his face becoming more and more red.

A few moments of silence passed akwardly, The Uchiha seemeing to be thinking of something, and HInata twiddling her fingers shyly.

''Uhh...S-Sasuke-ku...Sasuke..,'' Hinata started, the Uchiha seemed to snap out of his previous thoughts, looking up at her expectantly, Making the Hyuuga blush and look down,

''W-Would you li-like to walk with me or...s-something...?''

The Uchiha looked surprised...But nodded stoicly, his face becoming unreadable again.

''I-I'll go ch-change first..'' Hinata smiled shyly, noting the damp cocktail dress she had put back on.

Sasuke nodded, politely, leaning against the door frame they had been standing in.

Hinata bowed then left, running up the spiral imperial like stairs.

Not noticing that the Uchiha did a happy dance as she left.

* * *

''So...Hinata do you come to this place often?'' A dark haired boy asked a shy long haired girl that stood beside him.

''N-No...'' the shy girl replied.

Hinata and Sasuke were walking along in one of the Hyuuga's many gardens that surrounded the beach side mansion, this one being a rose Garden.

The whites, reds and pinks, giving off an intoxicating smell that stuck with them as they walked.

Hinata blushed at the close proximity, she was entwined with his arm, manners taught her to accept a mans arm if offered, and The Uchiha taught proper manners over the years as well, was taught the proper ways of treating a real lady.

Hinata held a red rose in her hand tat Sasuke had just plucked from a bush, and had took all the thorns off before giving it to her.

Hinata was abashed at the gesture, and didn't know to blush, or laugh at the irony of giving a girl her own flower, but she had desided the first.

Sasuke looked over at the Hyuuga.

_''She is a real lady, and the one I love.'' _He thought to himself, not realizing the look it made him have.

''Ah..Ah Sasu-Sasuke..'' Hinata started, turning to the Uchiha. About to remark how it was getting dark, and how the other boys must be up by now, and wondering where they were.

Hinata stopped thought, gasping slightly.

Sasuke was looking at her so heartbreakingly, that it made the Hyuuga want to cry, The look was filled with somewhere between sadness, and the looks, she imagined, that she used to give Naruto. The pinks from the setting sun gave his breathtakingly handsome face a soft demeanor, and adding softness to his eyes that they didn't need at that moment.

She broke his gaze, finally realizing that they had stopped walking.

''Hinata...'' Sasuke whispered softly, huskily, Hinata didn't know if he was talking to her, or if he hadn't known he had said it out loud.

Suddenly Hinata felt a warmth on her cheek, realizing they were fingertips.

A slight pressure was applied to her cheek, making Hinata look at Sasuke.

Sasuke was a breath away from Hinata's lips.

Hinata blushed but didnt turn away from him, instead she closed her eyes, expectantly.

She blushed waiting for the kiss that she was expecting.

What she wasn't expecting was a hurricane when his lips collided with her own, she opened her eyes, the Uchiha's coal coloured ones trapping her own, keeping her to him, not letting her look away, she was whisked away from the beach house and was floating inside a storm, as Sasuke deepened the kiss, not asking but pilleging her innocent lips, taking her all for himself, she gripped onto Sasuke violently, not pulling him away but gripping him closer as if she'd let go she'd get lost in the storm she was now trapped in. He licked his tongue over her lips asking to enter, but she wouldn't let him, so he bit her softly, the soft pain making her gasp agianst his lips,sending shivers down her spine, Sasuke taking the moment to enter, he flicked playfully, and Hinata flicked back, letting her instincts take over, the whole time Hinata and Sasuke never looking form one anothers eyes, but both filled with a passion that matched there own. They both gripped onto each other violently, trying to get closer then they already where.

They both gasped loudly, as they were forcefully parted.

Feeling a yank at each others necks.

Both Huuga and Uchiha looked up into smoldering white orbs.

''What the fuck are you doing to my cousin Uchiha!'' It wasn't a question.

Neji was holding the two apart.

Hinata finally breathing normally now looked around, and saw that everyone was there.

She looked down turning shades of red they had never seen before.

Sasuke jerked out of Neji's grip, making the Older Hyuuga's eyes smolder dangerously.

He gave Hinata a longing look, but bowed appoligetically to Neji, and walked away.

Neji started giving Hinata a lecture, and screamed at The Uchiha that he'd deal with him later.

No one noticed the slight exchange that the red head and The Uchiha made before he left the garden.

* * *

End POV

* * *

Gaara sat in the room he was borrowing for the weekened

Remembering the threatening look the Uchiha gave him as he left the Garden, and what he had whisprered to him before he left.

_''She mine..''_

**''The fuck she is right ass ramer?''** An angry Shukaku growled.

But all Gaara could remember was the image of Hinata kissing Sasuke back, and not backing away.


	20. The bittersweet sadness: beach days end

**Authors note:**Omg Omg I love you guys so much!! I have 16495 veiws so far on this story!! OMG OMG OMG That is way more then I even have on my deviantart page mangs!! Not cool, but also incredibly! Anyways I noticed some people were a bit agitated at my last chappie ku ku ku! But have no fear! Gaara is still here! You guys should no better shame on you! Its a gaahina story isnt it -tuttuttut- Anyways I guess you guys want me to get on with the story but just thought i'd mention again SuG's first album noiz star!! The 15th wait for it!Buy it dammit! Anways story ho!

* * *

Disclaimer: Well...there you have it lol

**''Shukaku''**

_''Thinking to themselves''_

_**''Music lyrics''**_

* * *

**''Well what should we do about it, cock-loving chronic masturbater?'' **Shukaku asked for the hundredth time that day.

Gaara rubbed a hand over his face in agitation. He had just gotten out of a skin burning hot bath, the disgusted feeling of being dirty still remaining. The night had gone through so slowly once Gaara had returned to his room after witnessing the Sasuke, Hinata kiss. He had crawled into the bed but his mind wouldn't shut off, the replying image of Sasuke's body grinding against the innocent Hinata's was enough to make him stay up the whole night contemplaiting ways to kill the Uchiha without anyone knowing the wiser. The thought of Hinata not pushing the Uchiha away was the problem. Gaara frowned over his thoughts, wanting the Hyuuga, but also wanting her to be happy.

**''How could you have let this happen, you shit eating one eyed trouser snake?'' **Shukaku sighed.

Gaara didnt know if he was talking about letting Sasuke get her or him falling for Hyuuga Hinata. At that moment Gaara felt the feelings finally sink in about what it was to be in love, he didnt push the feelings away though, he embraced them.The result making his heart ache. He rubbed a hand over His face, wondering what he was going to do about the sudden situation. It was the groups last day for the long weekened, probobally heading back later on that night so they could be there on time to go to school the next day. He wasn't sure how he was going to approach Hinata now. He chuckled to himself as he thought about it being the first time ever being afraid of something so obsolete. He stood in the center of the room, towel around his neck, in nothing but his boxers, he went over to his 'IPod home' and pressed play, he carried his 'IPod home' whenever he was going somewhere and wasn't sure if there would be a place to play music, happy he had brought it. The room he was in not having one.

rapping came from the small speakers:

_**''...**__**My world is not like a regular life  
We tote big guns instead of a knife  
Hella grim night  
The devil is in flight  
He said the baretta will get us what ever is in sight  
You got a job, i ain't got one  
You got a wad, i got a shotgun  
You got a guard, i got a squad  
You here to work and I'm here to rob!''  
**_

Gaara chuckled to himself as the song ended, the song making him laugh everytime, thinking of a guy rapping while he robbed a bank. The next song started as Hinata walked into his room,closing the door behind her without remembering to knock.

* * *

**END POV**

* * *

_**''Your fingertips across my skin The palm trees swaying in the wind...''**_

* * *

''G-Gaara...'' Hinata muttered blushing, looking at her fingers when she entered the room, not noticing the state of dress he was in...yet.

* * *

_**''The sweetest sadness in your eyes''**_

* * *

''I wanted to say Gomenasai!'' She bowed quickly, and deeply, face covered by her long indigo hair, then quickly stood back up. ''

Finally noticing his state of undress; Gaara looked at her, shock barely showing on his unnreadable face, Hair sticking to his face being damp from his bath, eyes turning suddenly hurt as he looked at her, soft piano notes coming from his ''IPod Home'' as he did. Her face turning crimson as she looked at him, tanned upper body exposed, silk boxers clinging to 'himself'', she hadn't noticed the hurt in his eyes, and bowed again going to apologize again.

* * *

_**'Well, I never want to see you unhappy I thought you'd want the same for me''**_

* * *

''Its fine, Hinata.'' Gaara said rather coldly, looking away from her, not letting her see his face.

* * *

_**''Goodbye, my almost lover Goodbye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you''**_

* * *

''W-well..uh..H-Hai...Gomen, Gaara-san.'' Hinata whispered turning to leave the room, she went to open the door, a hand, a tanned hand stopping it rapidly. She felt body heat radiating on her back.

* * *

_**''My back is turned on you Should've known you'd bring me heartache Almost lo**__**vers always do''**_

* * *

Hinata knew he was standing directly behind her, his presence so close to her making her shiver slightly. She felt warm arms wrap around her waist comfortably, Gaara's chin snuggling into her neck, making her tremble. His breath tickling her. The scenerio wasn't strange to her, it was... Like Gaara and her were supposed to be together, her held close in his arms, fitting perfectly together.

''Why did you let him kiss you...,'' Gaara whispered, sounding fourlourne, Hinata took a sharp intake of breath at the question.'' Why did you kiss him back...?''

There was a pause as Hinata thought for a moment, trying to figure out and calcutlate why she did kiss Sasuke Uchiha back, and let him kiss her in the first place.

''I-I d-dont know...G-Gaara..'' Hinata answered truthfully.

* * *

_**'' We walked along a crouded street,you took my hand and dance with me''**_

* * *

Hinata felt a hand clentch around her wrist, and in an instant Gaara had spun her around, they were now looking face to face, Gaara's eyes pained, anger flickering into the pale jade like eyes.

* * *

_**''And when you left, you kissed my lips you told me you would never ever forget these images..''**_

* * *

''So just anyone will do then?'' Gaara spat at her angrily, fear flew into her eyes, Gaara let out a disgusted breath of air, and threw Hinata onto the rooms queen sized bed. Gaara was on top of her, stradling her before she had any idea what was going on..

* * *

_**''Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy, I thought you'd w**__**ant the same for me.''**_

* * *

Hinata looked up into angry seas of green, seeming darker and more frightening in the shadow his body made from the light. Not noticing how hurt Gaara really was.

''So theres no objection's if I just take you right here, right now is there, '' Gaara said disgustedly.''since you extended the same _courtecies _towards another male guest I dont see why not me right?''

Hinata was seriously scared, and believed that Gaara would'nt have any problems keeping his current promise, and was hurt that Gaara politely had called her a floozy.

''How much do you charge anyways, you high class or-''

''SLAP!!'' Gaara was cut off.

Hinata's hand was in the air, Hinata not moving, tears were streaming down her face, hurt, the side of Gaara's face now getting red were Hinata had slapped him. Gaara's face was downcast, Hinata not able to see his reaction. ''W-Why d-did you say such hurtful t-things Gaara...'' Hinata whipered sadly. Gaara finally looked up, and eyes connected with her own, now challenging her own sad ones, Hinata's eyes widened as something wet and warm was dripping onto her cheeks, she only had to looke up into Gaara's eyes to realize they weren't her own tears that now rolled down her cheeks and into her hair, Gaara was crying. Not the kind of tears that made the person sob, but the kind of tears that fell from your eyes unnexpectantly, only making them all the more painful for those who looked upon them, because they showed the emotions the person was trying so hard to hide.

''You seriously...dont know why do you Hinata..'' Gaara's words seemed to be a statement as he whispered sounding forlourne and beaten.

''G-Gaara...?'' Hinata looked up confused at Gaara, not understanding what he had said.

* * *

_**''I cannot go to the ocean cannot drive the streets at night cannot wake up in the morning Without you on my mind''**_

* * *

There was a knock on the door, nither the red head, not the long haired Hyuuga looked from each other, trying to read each others emotions.

''Hinata...Hime,'' A familiar deep voice said from beyond the door, '' Your not in there are you..''

Gaara's face changed, going from sad, back to the unreadable mask he usually wore, he got up from Hinata, Hinata got up from the bed blushing now at the scenario, but still confused and flustered at Gaara's sudden change. Gaara walked over and opened the door, sarcastic face on, raising a almost invisable eyebrow at a familiar set of cole black eyes, his eyes and face were sending off signals that the scene was exactly as it looked. Sasuke took a quixk look at Hinata, face red, hair messed up, bed slightly messy, Gaara in his boxers, and calculated the scene just the way the red head wanted him to.

''What did you do to her..'' Sasuke loooked at the red head menacingly, voice cold and soft.

Gaara stretched lazily, letting the Uchiha soak it up for a second. Then he laughed and looked at the Uchiha levelly,

'' Baka, dont think so lowly of Hinata so quickly,'' Gaara laughed at the Uchiha,'' She wouldn't do that, not to you Uchiha, so dont sweat it.''

Sasuke looked at Hinata who was looking at Gaara disbelievingly, and Back at Gaara who was smirking. Sasuke went and grabbed Hinata's arm more posessivly then comfortangly. ''Hinata, Ino was looking for you, I'll walk you down.'' Sasuke said politely, and the statement fast enough not to let Hinata get in any objections, so she nodded politely. ''Stay away from her Gaara.'' Sasuke whispered to him as they passed him through the doorway. Gaara just looked at the Uchiha, passivly, but when Hinata turned to look at him he waved. Hinata watched the door close as Gaara went back in his room.

_How come that wave looked as if he was waving farewell, rather then just friendly.. _

Hinata shook her thoughts away from that depressing one,

_Nah must be thinking to much into such things, wonder what he meant by what he said anyways...weird guy _

Hinata chuckled at the thought of him, not realizing the warmth it gave her eyes when she thought of Gaara...and also not realizing that maybe she should have listened to her thoughts..

* * *

_**''So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine**_

_**Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?''**_

* * *

**''Dont I get a say in this you butt fucking son-ova-bitch, I otta take a razor dick and shove it up your ass!''** Shukaku was angry at Gaara, and wasn't happy about what the boy was thinking about, even Shukaku knew that Gaara falling in love was another thing entirely, but he also knew that Gaara was happier this way, and way easier to make fun of then before, so he was alright with it, so of course he was going to be pissed at the boys current train of dark thoughts.

**''I'll get a bunch of ass ramming pirates that have been sexually starved for five years to come down on your ass..'' **But Shukaku's threats were ignored by the hurt,torn, and heartbroken Sabaku no Gaara.''

* * *

_**''Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do''**_

* * *


	21. GaaHina's Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of anything worth wanting so dont even look.

* * *

Authors note: Yeah sorry for the major wait...major gomenasai on my part ; Anyways this is the final chappie...hope you guys like it...and Its going to be especially cheezie..I had a friend tell me that lol anyways arigatou for your patience and I'll stop wasting your time I guess lol :D

* * *

**''Shukaku''**

_''Thinkin to themselves''_

''English''

**Warning: I also think there is some like major oc near the end, also pure cheeziness! Awws I love the cheeziness!**

_**10 Months Later**_

''So you still haven't heard anything about Gaara?'' A girl pitched voice was heard over a cell phone.

''No nothing Ino...'' A girl with long ebony hair and cloudy eyes said into the phone.

''Its strange how he just dissappeared like that dont you think Hina-hun,'' the girl named Ino said, ''without a goodbye or a trace that he ever existed..''

''...''

''Anyways Hina-hun im gunna let you go, pick me up some of that American tourist crap will ya?''

''Hai, alright Ino.'' Hinata closed her flip phone, and put it in her Gucci black leather purse.

_''Hyuuga Hinata, 18 years old, newly graduated, came to study in America to learn the ropes of her fathers company,recently broken up with her first and only boyfriend, rich and extremely handsome Bishounen named Uchiha Sasuke,'' _Hinata let out a sigh as she thought of this but went back to narrating,_'' but alas this just made her stronger, no more annoying stutter or stumbling over words for this ebony haired warrior, no this future girl..no...Woman stands tall with nothing to stop her from living up to her fathers expectations and the proud Hyuuga name...''_

Hinata stood in front of her future University...feet not moving to go inside,knees shaking.

_''I said...knees...nothing to stop me...'' _Hinata looked at her knees agitated, but her feet frozen in place.

''_Dammit...still the same huh...''_ Hinata took another glance at the building but the only place her feet let her go was to a bench to sit down in front of it.

Hinata sat staring at the leering building, people walking past her talking in a language that wasnt her first language,Hinata put her head in her hands.

_''I wanna go home..I wanna see Kiba and Shino and Ino...''_ Hinata sighed, it had only been two days that she had been in New York and already she was missing her country...her Japan.

Hinata shot her head up now looking determined.

_''Buck up princess, were not in God Dammed Kansas anymore!''_

Hinata stood up, fire burning in her eyes with determination.

_''I can do this, Im a Hyuuga after all!'' _Hinata nodded triumphantly she took a the steps that leead to her to the font entrance and went to walk into the University, running into the glass door as it didnt open, making a 'thunk' sound.

Hinata rubbed her head now dazed, looking down, the english characters reading 'PULL'.

Hinata blushed horribly, looking around to make sure no one had seen her fo-pah, pulled the door open and skuttled in emberassed, pride faultering.

* * *

Hinata's first day at the University and she already hated it. It was like she stepped into another dimension, There were so many people with blonde hair and blue eyes that she thought Naruto was everywere. Making her happy for a moment that there might actually be someone she knew that she could talk fluently with, but no she heard some of her classmates snicker at her accent when she intoduced herself, ''Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hinata, please take care of me, teacher.'' People seemed to laugh even more when she bowed though, remembering the look on her professors face when she said this made her all the more emberassed.

Hinata was walking to her future place to occupy for the time being: Her fathers penthouse in one of the companies business buildings.

According to her map, which she had conveniently bought back in Japan, she had to take a bus, then a trolly to get there.

Even as she spoke she saw the huge building, seeming to glare at her mockingly as if to say, _''Weakling, you will never be able to live up to the name that im built for.''_

Hinata sighed then laughed heartily, people looked at her funny, she blushed.

She noticed a small colourful building, she had unseemingly walked into the bohemian part of town, also known as the Artist district, of Manhattan, the place were artists, poets and anything artistic came to stay. HInata sighed,

_''If only my life were that easy.''_

She looked at the little building noticing it to be some sort of tattoo parlour, from the outside it seemed harmless enough.

_''Thats what I should do, just to show my dad up, sure he'd kill me if he found out but...''_Hinata looked at the building contemplating,''_Ah what the hey, Gaara wouldn't even flinch to do it right!''_ HInata clung to that last thought as she walked in door chiming her entrence.

No one seemed to be at the front desk for the moment, but she heard voices and a humming sound from the back as if from a machine. Hinata started to look around the stores walls to pass the time as she waited for whoever to come to the front and help her.

''Hello may I help...'' A Familiar voice said in heavy accented Japanese.

Hinata turned around and gasped.

_''Kami all mighty...''_ Hinata thought to herself.

''H-Hinata...?''

The suprise shock dissapeared from Hinata's face and was replaced with a polite smile.

''Hello Gaara-Kun.''

* * *

''So what have you been up to Hinata-chan?'' The red head asked politely.

Hinata looked across the table at Gaara, her Gaara, the one that had dissapeared with nothing but a wave.

Gaara looked at her, sipping a cup of coffee. After seeing Hinata Gaara had left the shop to a women named 'Patricia' a ladie with a nose ring and a faux hawk, to take her out for coffee for some catching up. But Gaara hadn't so much as said a sorry, or showed any sign of remource for dissapearing, instead he looked tanned and healthy, in a white muscle shirt, a tattoo of a music note on his upper left arm, he looked at her still waiting for her to say something, his face emotionless.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts,''O-Oh I-I came to the University to study for the Family business.'' Hinata replied subtly, hating herself for stuttering.

''Oh.'' Gaara said, softly, then looked away from her, taking another swig of his coffee.

Hinata saw him look at his watch,''Well better get back to the shop, nice chatting with you Hinata-chan, come by the shop again.'' And with that Gaara stood up, gave what looked to be a small smile, and walked off, leaving a American bill on the table to pay for there coffee.

Hinata looked at the empty cup of coffee, that had just been at Gaara's lips, and the American money, the only two things that showed that he wasn't dreamt up.

_''I-Im glad Gaara...,''_Hinata thought to herself,_''Im glad your alright Gaara...'' _something warm slid down her cheek,''_Im glad you could wipe me away so easily..Gaara.''_ Hinata thought, then put her head and her hands, letting her tears fall freely, sitting alone at a table, with no one speaking her language, and nothing but an empty coffee cup to show that anyone cared.

* * *

**''What the fuck is your problem you stupid butt fucking congress lover!!''** Shukaku yelled angrily.

_''Not now Shukaku, not now.''_ Gaara thought back emotionlessly.

**''But she was right there, butt fucker,you could have reached out and touched her, you haven't been sleeping alone every night for the past six months if she meant so little to you!!'' **Shukaku yelled out angrily.

_''I said not now!''_ Gaara yelled at him angrily, Shukaku shut up...realizing the Red head had tears streaming down his face, making no move to stop them.

Gaara remebering the lost, sad look in Hinata's eyes as he brushed her off so coldly and open Japanese magazine at his small apartment, headline reading,

''UCHIHA AND HYUUGA THE ROMANCE OF THE CENTURY SWEEPS JAPAN.''

* * *

**Next day**

Gaara was back at his tattoo Parlour, his sanctuary, the only place he was proud to call his own, its amazing how far you can go when you can draw well, and convert it to tattooing in America. He remembered finishing up his last few months of High school, and being told to become a tattoo artist, what he wasnt expecting was him liking it so much.

He was currently working on a sketch of a Koi with the persons initials worked into the swirl of waters when he heard the bell chime, signalling the door.

''Hello welcome to America's Japan tattoo parlour may I help you?'' He said without looking up.

He heard panting, and looked up finding a exhausted Hinata, looking as if she had just ran a marathon, her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying non stop.

A Part of Gaara he had been trying to drown out for the past sic months seemed to stir in anguish at the look of Hinata, kind little Hinata, the women he loved, and the only one who had broken his heart.

**''Fuck, look what you did to her asshole.''**

''Gaara!'' Hinata shouted.

''Hai, Hinata-chan, do you need something?'' He asked coldly, acting nonchalent.

Hinata seemed to flinch at this, but didnt back down.

''Why did you leave six months ago without a word?'' Hinata shouted loudly, pounding her fists on the table that seperated them, Gaara looking up at the hurt face of Hinata, eyes glassy, looking ready to pour.

_''If those tears fall, that will be the death of me.''_ Gaara thought to himself, his stomach in knots at the Hyuuga's innocent eyes filled with pain.

''This is a place of work, Hinata-chan, come back when you have some business and when you calm down.'' Gaara said coldy, and turned his attention back to his drawing.

''Just tell me Gaara!'' Hinata shouted.

(Luckily no one was in the parlour because it was so early.)

''AS IF YOU DONT KNOW!'' Gaara shouted loudly at Hinata, standing up, letting his drawing fall to the ground.

The silence that followed only lasted seconds as Hinata didn't back down, eyes starting to spill over the only thing about her showing how she really felt.

''AND HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT HUH,'' She screamed,''DID YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING HUH, THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS SAY GOODBYE OR BETTER YET TELL US YOU WERE LEAVING!''

Gaara rounded around the desk and grapped her wrist, she flinched but, didnt lose her stance,

''Why do you think I left Hinata,'' Gaara whispered menacingly, inceches away from her,'' Oh I forgot to ask, hows your _Boyfriend _Hinata, Hows Sasuke!''

Hinata looked taken aback, but glared at him, equally matching his own,

''WE AGREED TO BREAK UP BECAUSE I WOULDN'T AND COULDNT STOP TALKING AND THINKING AND DREAMING OF YOU YOU BIG CLUELESS ASSHOLE!!'' Hinata screamed and finally let herself weep, she collapsed onto the ground, head in hands, shoulders shaking from the sobs.

Gaara stood dumbstruck, unnable to move, confusion, happiness, relief all of these things were being fealt by him but most of all was realization.

He knealt down in front of her.

''I-I dont undertand Hinata...'' Gaara said masking happiness with confusion.

''Dont you know anything you big clueless lummix its becasue I love you, who do you think has been crying herself to sleep every night realizing she may never see the boy who she thought was just a friend, not understanding till her Boyfriend told her that what she was feeling was love, love for a stupid clueless red-head, that couldn't know love if it came in razor blade dildo fo-...''

Hinata's rant was cut off from Gaara's lips over hers, the kiss tasted salty, the kiss was quick, and soft,she didnt realize until he pulled away that Gaara was crying.

This time they were happy tears, Gaara looked at her and gave her a genuine smile that took her breath away.

''Why didnt you just say so you Baka...'' Gaara whispered in her ear, as he hugged her.

''Because I didn't want to admit that you caught my eyes, the first time I saw you.'' Hinata whispered happily, wrapping her arms around him.

''Aishiteru...Hinata..Your the only women who made me laugh, made me feel like a human.''

Hinata giggled happily, a warm melodic sound, like a beautifil sonata.

They sat there happily for moment then Gaara undid Hinata's pants.

''Wa..What are you d-doing Ga-Gaara!'' Hinata tried to push him away.

''Relax Hinata,'' Gaara went over and locked the store door flipping the sign around to 'Closed' and drew the shades.''Do you really think I'd let anyone else see my Hinata naked?''

Hinata blushed a deep crimson.

''T-Thats not what Im yelling ab-,'' Gaara covered her mouth with a deep kiss, making her loose all thoughts and protests in her mind, Hinata pulled him closer, him now on top of her.

''Okay, Gaara, just this once, but we go by my rules so I get to be on top.'' Hinata said blushing slightly.

Gaara looked at her aghast that such things were coming out of her mouth.

''E-Eh?'' Gaara said all words leaving his mind.

She pushed him and lied on top of him, he closed his eyes waiting for the dominatrix Hinata that was coming but nothing came, He looked down his chest to see Hinata sound asleep, she had taken off her hoodie that usually covered her larger then average chest.

**''Well..she really has never had sex before, guess you dont have to kill that Sasuke, stinky spooge loving bastard.''** Shukaku said chuckling.

Gaara lied his head back in defeat and let the Hyuuga sleep on top of him

_Well, I guess without her hoodie she would feel naked hmm..''_ Gaara thought.

''Just this once Hinata, its your rules right?'' Gaara laughed contently, and fell asleep, content that the women he loved, loved him back.


End file.
